Storm of Wars
by Sleekstripe
Summary: ok this is my first fan fic, so hope you enjoy! Young Willowkit and her Clan are going through many troubles. Cats are dieing of a mysterious disease, and battle is raging. will ThunderClan survive, or will they be completely extincted? please review.
1. Chapter 1

Willowkit bounced around the camp clearing noisily, playing with her kin. She quietly snuck up to Robinkit and jumped right on him. Robinkit jumped up with a jolt. He was pinned down by his sisters weight! Robinkit fought his way out and suddenly Gingerkit jumped onto him! Willowkit looked up at Rustkit who was sun bathing happily. She quickly, but quietly ran up behind him and pounced.

"Hey!" he screamed, and at then realized it was only his sister.

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood." Willowkit frowned.

Rustkit got up and followed his sister over to their wresting siblings.

"…and you'll never get a chance this time! The almighty Tigerstar will take over all of ThunderClan! And you will suffer at your own stupidity!" Robinkit was mewing when Willowkit trotted over. Poor Gingerkit was trapped under her brother. After all, Robinkit had been the largest kit in Squirrelflight's litter.

"Tigerstar? No, it must be a mistake. I thought he was dead…or is he?" Willowkit turned to see her father, Brambleclaw. Robinkit quickly got off of his sister. Brambleclaw nosed him.

"You have great fighting skills…but don't practice on your sister. Not a good idea." He paused, "you can use them on your mentor in a few moons."

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey come for a Clan meeting under the Highledge!" Firestar yowled. Brambleclaw lead his kits into the nursery. Squirrelflight came rushing over. She nuzzled up to her kits and settled down near the entrance to the nursery so she could here the meeting. Willowkit listened eagerly.

"Silkkit, you are old enough to become an apprentice. You are finally 6 moons old. In my powers in StarClan, you shall now be known as Silkpaw." Firestar rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder respectably in return. "your mentor shall be Berryfur. Berryfur, you are ready to take on your first apprentice, Your mentor was Brambleclaw, and he taught you courage and great fighting skill. I hope you can make a great warrior out of Silkpaw."

Every one chanted 'Silkpaw! Silkpaw' in one, clear meow.

Berryfur's face lit up with pride. He had just become a warrior a few moons ago, there was so many other senior warriors to choose from. He walked over to Silkpaw and they touched noses.

"When are we going out to train?" Silkpaw asked eagerly.

"How about tomorrow at dawn." Berryfur suggested.

"ok! I can't wait till then!" mewed Silkpaw and ran off toward the apprentices den.

Dawn…the next morning.

Willowkit looked around the clearing. Berryfur and Silkpaw had just left the clearing. She turned around to see Gingerkit sitting behind her.

"Come on. Let's follow them." Willowkit mewed.

Gingerkit nodded and they scampered quickly out of the clearing before anyone could see them.

Willowkit put her nose to the forest floor. She quickly found the scent of Berryfur and soon spotted them. Berryfur was meowing, but she couldn't quite understand him…

She got closer.

"So Silkpaw, what kind of tree is this?"

"um…an oak tree?"

"Yes! Right. What about this one?"

SNAP!

Gingerkit froze.

"Shh!" Willowkit hissed quietly. "if you can't be quiet, you'll have to leave."

Gingerkit had stepped on a twig. She looked down at her paws.

"Sorry."

"This is rare training we could get, and then we could become warriors faster." Willowkit growled.

Willowkit looked up. Berryfur and Silkpaw were gone. She opened her mouth to scent where they had gone, but an even stronger, new scent flooded into her.

"_what is that?" _ she asked herself quietly. Suddenly, big dark figures came into view. Cats. Not ThunderClan. Uh-oh. This was not good at all.

She quickly hid in a near by bush where Gingerkit had been sheltering. Lots of cats were running full speed towards camp.

"We have to warn them!" Gingerkit squealed. She looked scared. Willowkit could smell her fear scent.

"Come on."

Back at camp…

"Where's Willowkit and Gingerkit?"

"I don't know." Rustkit replied.

Squirrelflight looked worried.

"Brambleclaw!"

"Brambleclaw's on patrol."

Squirrelflight looked up to see Cloudtail.

"oh…well then. But have you seen my kits..?" she dug her claws into the ground.

"No I hav-…"

A loud yowl sounded in the front of the clearing.

RiverClan.

"RiverClan? But why would Mistystar attack?" Squirrelflight asked.

Soon the clearing was raging with war.

It wasn't Mistystar who was leading ht attack it was….


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkfrost.

Squirrelflight shielded her kits from the massive RiverClan cat. He was trying to get the kits! This wasn't good. Some of there cats were on patrol and training. Plus two of her kits were missing! She looked frantically around for more ThunderClan warriors. The only warriors she spotted were Rainwhisker, Thornclaw, Firestar, Mousetail, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Sleekstripe, and Goldenstream. Most of the RiverClan warriors were here. Suddenly a loud yowl sounded in the middle of the clearing. Rainwhisker!

Rainwhisker lay in the center of the clearing bleeding heavily. His flank was torn and so was his shoulder.

"No!"

Cloudtail launched himself at Beechfur who stood over Rainwhisker's now lifeless body.

"You shouldn't kill for no reason. What did Rainwhisker ever do to you?" he hissed loudly in his ear. He didn't have time to greave for him at the moment. Cloudtail sniffed the air. More cats?

ShadowClan.

Willowkit and Gingerkit ran quietly back to camp. She looked frantically around for more cats, but the coast was clear. When they arrived at the camp entrance, what they saw could never be repeated. Blood splattered the clearing floor as dozens of cats fought for their lives. Willowkit wanted to scream when she saw Rainwhisker's dead body lying in the center of camp. But she knew if she did, she would probably get attacked.

Willowkit and Gingerkit snuck around the camp to the back of the nursery. She pushed her way through the ferns and saw Pinkkit, Stripedkit, Rustkit, and Robinkit hiding in a corner with Sorreltail and Brightheart guarding them. They gave her and Gingerkit a strange stare as she ran over to them and whispered, "What's going on? Why are we being attacked?"

"ShadowClan and RiverClan are both attacking! And I have know idea…" Stripedkit didn't get to finish because a big ShadowClan tom had pushed his way through the nursery entrance, past Sandstorm and Cloudtail.

"No! Not the kits!" Squirrelflight yowled in range. Brightheart and Sorreltail jumped protectively in front of the squealing kits, but then two other ShadowClan warriors stomped in. They pushed them aside, as all the kits except Robinkit fled the nursery. Robinkit stood his ground. His fur puffed up and he growled fiercely at the much bigger warriors towering over him. He took a few steps back, but it was to late. He was taken away. RiverClan warriors were holding down Sorreltail and Brightheart as they fought to save the kits.

Squirrelflight broke free from a smaller cat as she saw Robinkit mewling for help. She dashed after him, but it was too late. The ShadowClan warriors were gone. Squirrelflight sat down and buried her face into her paws as she wept for little Robinkit.

"I'll have to tell Firestar." She told herself.

Willowkit bit down hard on a RiverClan she-cat's tail as Rustkit, Gingerkit, Stripedkit, and Pinkkit attacked her to. She yowled in pain and swiped at her, claws extended. Willowkit dodged the blow swiftly. But ThunderClan was loosing badly. They needed more warriors.

"Kits!" yowled Hazleleaf as she saw them attacking.

"This is no place for young kits to be! You could be hurt!" hissed the young medicine cat apprentice. Just then a ShadowClan apprentice jumped onto Hazleleaf. She jumped right into attack mode.

As soon as Goldenstream took over the RiverClan she-cat for the kits a loud yowl sounded in the front of the clearing. A big stream of ThunderClan and WindClan cats rushed into battle. Most of the other cats in ThunderClan who had been fighting already were to wounded to fight. Some ShadowClan and RiverClan cats fled. Others stayed and fought. Brambleclaw attacked a tom from ShadowClan and Onestar and his warriors just jumped into battle. Soon the clearing was emptied of RiverClan and ShadowClan. Brambleclaw came up to his kits and nuzzled them and purred, "You guys were brave. You took a big risk. You're to young to fight, but you did great together. I'm proud of all of you." He paused "Even you two." He pointed with his tail to Sorreltail's two kits, Stripedkit and Pinkkit.

Willowkit looked around the clearing. Dead and wounded cats lie scattered around the clearing. She saw the medicine cat Leafpool, and her apprentice helping them.


	3. Chapter 3

Firestar limped over to Onestar, and touched noses with his old friend.

"Thank you." He murmured. "I would have lost a life if you hadn't come to save my Clan. ThunderClan owes you." Onestar nodded his head and beckoned for his Clan.

"I'm always happy to help an old friend." Onestar whispered in his ear. He flicked his tail and WindClan left.

Firestar jumped onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray, come for a Clan Meeting!"

Willowkit looked up at Squirrelflight to see if she could join, after all, she did help a _little _in the battle. Her mother nodded her head and she ran up to sit next to Brambleclaw. He gave her a lick on the ear, and listened to the meeting.

"I have lost a life. This means I'm on my seventh. We should be prepared for another fight. They did not get what they wanted….I think. Rainwhisker, Dustpelt, and Ashfur have died. ThunderClan honors their bravery." He jumped off the Highrock and limped over to his dead warriors and elder to share tongues with them for one last time.

"What about Robinkit?" mewed Willowkit. She hadn't seen her brother in a little more than a half a moon! Was he okay?

"I don't know. Firestar wants to wait till the Gathering. We'll have to wait till then. But I miss him to…I miss him dearly." Squirrelflight sighed. It had been a little more than a half a moon since the intrusion of RiverClan and ShadowClan. Willowkit and her siblings would be apprenticed in less than a moon! She couldn't wait, but she had hoped her brother would be there. Now she wasn't so sure. Willowkit looked up at her mother. Sunlight was shining on her pelt, turning it to look like fire. She looked troubled, and sad. Willowkit hated seeing her mother like this.

"Gingerkit! Come on!"

Gingerkit looked up to see Willowkit prodding her with a paw.

"Come on! Remember? Silkpaw's, Crowpaw's, Mistypaw's, and Badgerpaw's, training session?"

"Oh yeah." Gingerkit mewed tiredly, stretched and followed Willowkit out of the nursery before anyone could see them.

Willowkit opened her mouth to scent the air. ThunderClan's scent was fresh. And she followed it till she saw the training hollow. She got closer.

"Attack me!" Willowkit heard Thornclaw say to his apprentice, Crowpaw. Crowpaw was a strong, lean, gray tom. She and Gingerkit got into a position so they could see the training.

Crowpaw turned his head, pretending to be interested in a fly, (haha…That's what Thornclaw doesn't know…) jumped up at it, swatted and quickly changed his position to Thornclaw's direction. He was surprised. This was Crowpaw's chance! He tackled his mentor to the ground satisfyingly.

"You win. Good job! I would have never thought of that." Crowpaw got off his mentor, he was overwhelmed by his mentor's praise, but knowing Crowpaw, he wouldn't show it.

"Come on. We better go before we get into trouble." Mewed Gingerkit.

Back at camp…

Willowkit saw the elders sun-bathing happily. Sandstorm was all stretched out as Hazelleaf checked her for ticks. The kits hurried on to the nursery.

"there you are! Where have you been?" Squirrelflight didn't look so happy. Her tail was tapping back in forth in frustration. Willowkit and Gingerkit exchanged glances.

"We were at the elders den." Mewed Willowkit. Squirrelflight didn't look convinced.

"I looked in the elders den, and everywhere else!" their mother growled. This didn't look very good…


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, to tell you the truth we-…" Willowkit started but Cloudtail butted in.

"They were with me."

"What? With you? Oh. Ok. I understand." Squirrelflight hissed, "You almost gave me a heart attack! You should have asked me! You're not their father." She looked like she was about to claw his ears off. But she stopped herself, biting her lip hard.

"What he meant to say was-…" Gingerkit began.

"I meowed what I wanted to say!" Cloudtail mewed.

Squirrelflight glared at Cloudtail and stalked off towards the fresh-kill pile hissing, "I'm going to gorge myself on mice, and I'm not in the mood for you to join me…Cloudtail."

Willowkit looked over at her raging mother, making sure she was out of ear-shot and squeaked, "Cloudtail! Why did you do that?"

"Earlier today I saw you guys watching the training sessions. I thought that was smart. Even though you just might get your tail ripped off."

"Thanks. You practically saved us." Mewed Gingerkit who casually licked her paw and brought it over her ear.

"Where have you BEEN!" Rustkit roared.

Gingerkit and Willowkit exchanged glances.

"Cloudtail took us out on a walk in the forest." Willowkit answered casually.

"And WHY didn't he take ME?" Rustkit growled barely trying to keep his temper down.

"Well you weren't around at the time." Cloudtail answered.

Rustkit snorted. "Right like I'm supposed to believe that."

" Well he is telling the truth." Willowkit lied.

"Fine be that way." Hissed Rustkit

"I will be that way." Willowkit took a step closer to her brother, he snorted and stalked off to join his mother.

Willowkit found herself rushing through the forest. She didn't know where her paws were taking her. Suddenly she came to a stop. Four big oak trees stud in the clearing. Dozens of cats filled the clearing and one special cat caught her eye. Robinkit! She got closer and heard Firestar's voice. "Robin_paw _belongs to ThunderClan!"

"No he does not. He has chosen his truthful Clan. ShadowClan. He will always be loyal." Russetstar hissed.

"His parents are in ThunderClan and-" Firestar began.

"Stop! I know who I will remain loyal to! I don't need a leader to figure that out! I'm not stupid." Yowled Robinpaw. "I love ThunderClan. That was my birth Clan."

"Thank you!" Firestar mewed under his breath.

"But In my heart, I am loyal to ShadowClan, and ShadowClan only." Robinpaw mewed.

Willowkit's eyes widened in disbelief! She couldn't believe it! ShadowClan? But they were supposed to train together, hunt together, and….Willowkit couldn't bare it any longer. She and Robinkit had always been close. She had realized she had become close to Gingerkit….and somewhat Rustkit. She tried to run home but she didn't have any control of her paws. She suddenly fell down and a starry shape figure appeared before her.

"Willowkit. You and Robinkit aren't supposed to be together. If his decision was to come back to ThunderClan, you what have been hurt badly. You are StarClan's chosen."

"Spottedleaf?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes."

She started to fade away. Remember _you_ are chosen."

"Wait!" but it was to late Spottedleaf was gone.

…

Willowkit awoke with a jolt. What? How could Robinkit do this! She was his sister!


	5. Chapter 5

Something else Willowkit didn't understand was why StarClan had chosen her to be the Chosen one. She was still a kit….well almost an apprentice. Maybe it was just a regular dream. Maybe it wasn't a prophecy form StarClan. Willowkit was confused.

It was the day before Willowkit and her siblings were to become apprentices. She was so excited. She wondered who her mentor would be.

"Shut up!" Willowkit hissed loudly. "Stop acting like you're Clan leader!" then murmured to herself, "he'll never be Clan leader. He's so impudent and way to bossy."

Rustkit rolled his eyes and growled, "I was _not _acting anything like that _old _Firestar. He belongs in the elders den anyway, with his mate Sandstorm. Oh, and he can take his friend Graystripe to. I'll just go hire a new leader." He paused, "and deputy. What has ThunderClan come to?! We're ran by old geezers!"

Willowkit stared in disbelief at her brother. "you should have some respect for the deputy and leader, also because he is your grandfather, and just because they're old doesn't mean they don't know how to run their Clan." Willowkit glared at Rustkit, this fight would have never happened if Rustkit hadn't kept on making bad comments and telling her what to do. She stomped off over to Gingerkit and sighed.

"What?" her sister mewed. Willowkit thought a moment about what just happened. Why couldn't she and Rustkit get along? For a moment she wished it was Rustkit who got stolen instead of Robinkit. Indeed, he was a feisty little hairball.

"Why does Rustkit have to be so…..I don't know. He's always, well not always but most of the time in a bad mood. It seems like something is missing that he just doesn't understand."

"Rustkit has always been nice to me." Gingerkit meowed.

"Thanks, that really helps." She sighed. Great, she was having a bad day right before she was apprenticed. She was _supposed _to be happy. She clumsily walked over to the nursery and slept to what seemed like forever…


	6. Chapter 6

It was the morning of the day she would be apprenticed. She couldn't wait!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come join under the High Rock!" Willowkit looked up to see Firestar. _Yes! Our Apprenticeship! _Thought Willowkit. She waited for Squirrelflight to joined everyone under the High Rock.

Firestar smiled. His daughter's kits were about to be apprenticed!

"Rustkit," Firestar summoned him to the High Rock. "you have waited to be apprenticed for 6 moons. You are finally ready." He paused, "You shall now be know as Rustpaw. Your mentor shall be Spiderleg." Firestar rested his muzzle on Rustpaw's shoulder, and Rustpaw licked him respectfully in return. Rustpaw trotted over to Spiderleg and touched noses with him.

"Gingerkit, you have finally reached 6 moons, and you are ready to be apprenticed. You shall now be known as Gingerpaw. Your mentor shall be Goldenstream." Firestar rested his muzzle on her shoulder and she licked him respectfully. She walked over to Goldenstream nervously and touched noses.

It was Willowkit's turn. She was shaking all over. Ever since she could remember, she couldn't wait for this day. She quietly walked up to Firestar when she heard him call her name.

"You are 6 moons, you shall know be known as Willowpaw. Your mentor will be…


	7. Chapter 7

"Your mentor shall be…Sleekstripe." Firestar turned his head toward Sleekstripe. " you are ready to take on you first apprentice. You are a great and noble warrior, and I hope you pass on your great skills to Willowpaw."

Firestar rested his muzzle on her shoulder and Willowpaw licked him respectfully in return. She blinked at her mentor and touched noses with her. She was finally an apprentice.

"So, when are we starting our training?" Willowpaw asked excitedly. Her eyes showed excitement.

"Dawn, tomorrow morning."

"Ok! What are we doing?" she asked.

"Hunting."

Willowpaw's first night in the apprentice den was great. She stretched and licked her paw casually and drew it over her ear. She stepped into the clearing and joined her mentor aside the fresh-kill pile in the center of the clearing. Willowpaw sniffed all the prey until she picked a plump mouse and gobbled it up swiftly.

"So, are you ready to go yet?" she asked.

Sleekstripe looked up at her, blinked and got up. She headed for the camp entrance. Willowpaw stared at her dumbly for a few seconds, but was awakened from her trance when she heard her mentor yowl, "Are you coming are not?!" Willowpaw ran excitedly to catch up with her. This would be her first _real _training session. When she was as kit, she sneak out of camp and listen to the other apprentice's training sessions.

Sleekstripe waved her tail at her and continued on running until she got to a sandy hollow.

"Smell the air." Sleekstripe instructed.

Willowpaw opened her mouth to catch the scents around her. She could smell mouse and chaffinch, but she only new what they smelled like because she always ate them. She could smell ThunderClan, but it wasn't very strong. And there was some could smell other weird kind of cat.

"Er…I smell mouse and chaffinch, ThunderClan, and something else strange…."

"Good! Your starting out great." Sleekstripe sniffed the air. "that other weird scent is ShaowClan. I don't know what they're doing in our territory, but ShadowClan is mischievous, so you might always find their scent in our territory."

Willowpaw nodded.

"Remember that scent. You will need to know it. Breathe it in, and memorize it."

Willowpaw took in as much as she could. It was an awful smell. She couldn't believe her brother could live with that scent!

Sleekstripe's eyes flickered form side to side. She crouched down low and walked slowly. Willowpaw sniffed the air.

Mouse.

She was trying to catch that mouse she had scented.

BAM!

A limp body dangled form the she-cat's claws.

"Were you watching?" her mentor asked.

"yep!"

"Good, because that's how you catch a mouse." Sleekstripe paused, thinking to herself. "Now, you try."

"Me!?" Willowpaw yowled. She didn't believe her mentor wanted her to hunt already. "_I guess she really meant it when she said…hunting…last night_."

Willowpaw sniffed the air. All she could make out was mouse. She searched until she saw it's little brown body scrambling by a tree. She crouched down low, exactly like her mentor, walked slowly…and…..

CRACK!

She had stepped on twig. The mouse was gone. So much for _hunting. _

"That was great!" her mentor acknowledged her, "Until you stepped on a twig." Her mentor laughed.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to step on it! I don't even know how it got there! I bet I could have gotten that mouse."

Sleekstripe nodded. "Well, try again."

By the end of the day, Willowpaw had learned many new scents, and caught tow mice and a vole. Her paws were aching and her stomach was growling in hunger.

When they arrived a t camp, she saw Her brother and sister sharing tongues next to the fresh-kill pile.

She ran up to them and touched noses.

"Good catch!" Gingerpaw mewed.

"Thanks!"

Willowpaw dropped off the two mice at the elders den and gave the vole to the medicine cats. She then joined her brother and sister in the warm, setting sun.


	8. Chapter 8 The Circle of Death

Willowpaw stretched and blinked in the sunlight from the rising sun. She picked a starling from the fresh-kill pile and chomped down hard. That was odd. The prey was hard and rotten. But her brother had just caught it the day before! She studied the kill, but didn't smell, or see any sign of any kind of disease. She sniffed it in disgust. It smelled of crowfood!

Willowpaw nudged the piece of food to her mentor, who had joined her a few seconds ago.

"Smell." Willowpaw instructed.

Sleekstripe sniffed the piece of kill.

"It smells fine. Your mind is playing tricks on you."

"No its' not!" Willowpaw hissed, "Well, if you don't smell anything, then taste it!" Sleekstripe rolled her eyes and took a bite. She spit it out in disgust!

"Who caught this!" she demanded.

"My brother. He told me all about his training and how he had caught this starling last night."

Sleekstripe picked the piece of crowfood up and headed for the medicine cats den. Willowpaw followed her.

"Smell." Sleekstripe instructed Leafpool. Leafpool sniffed the kill cautiously. She gave Sleekstripe a weird stare but continued on sniffing, she licked it but jumped away quickly. Her fur stood on end. She looked up at Sleekstripe with scared eyes.

"this animal has a disease the Clans have stayed away from for a long time. For years, this disease had been forgotten, but now it has come back. It will kill who ever has carried this starling, or even just took the smallest bite. Have you eaten any of it?" She looked up at Willowpaw.

"yes." Willowpaw's fur stood on end. Her expression was scared and seemed to have a deathly stare to it.

"What is this so called 'forgotten disease' called?" Sleekstripe asked.

"In the days of our ancient ancestors, it was called the _Circle of Death_." Leafpool paused, "it was called this because the disease spread through all the Clans, killing nearly every cat, almost to extinction, creating a circle of death."

"Er…what does this disease do to you?" Willowpaw asked.

"Horrible things. It starts out first that you don't even know you have the disease. After a few days your legs start to feel tense. The tenseness gradually takes over your whole body until you go crazy. You start to feel like running, but your head is always spinning. You scream at everything you see, the ones you used to love you turn your back on. You feel like you need to claw at something…everything to take away this unbearable pain. But you can't move. The stiffness has taken over you. The disease last for a long time. It takes you ever so slowly. It lets you feel what real pain is." Leafpool finished.

Willowpaw's eyes were wide, "you mean, I might get the disease…the Circle of Death?" Leafpool nodded. Sleekstripe looked at her paws.

"that means Rustpaw has it too." She mewed sadly.

"You don't always die." Leafpool tried to cheer Willowpaw up.

"Really!?" Willowpaw squeaked.

"Well…most likely, I am sorry to say. But don't forget, I tasted the starling to."

This wasn't good.

"We should report it to Firestar." Leafpool meowed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Firestar," Leafpool greeted her leader, "may we come in?"

"yes."

Willowpaw stepped into the dark den. It was warm and cozy. She saw Firestar lying in the back of his den. A piece of fresh-kill lay beside him.

He blinked a greeting to the cats. "So? What is it?"

"Firestar, we bring bad news." Sleekstripe started.

"Yes. Do you remember any of the elders tales about a disease called the _Circle of Death?" _Leafpool mewed. Firestar nodded his head. Once again, Leafpool explained the horrors of this disease, and how it took you life so slowly, that you would try to kill yourself.

Firestar looked at Leafpool in amazement and fear after he heard that the starling had had this disease.

"Are you sure it wasn't a different disease?" the fiery tom asked. Leafpool nodded.

"I remember Cinderpelt say that you could never tell if an animal had this disease until you tasted it. All the other diseases you can almost immediately notice." Firestar stared at something only he could see, unblinking.

"I see." He licked his paw casually and drew it over his ears. "is it easily catch able?" Leafpool nodded, "Even if you haven't tasted the animal, and another cat has, you can catch it from the cat. You can never catch it from the first animal that has had the disease unless you have tasted it, you can only catch it from the animal that has caught the disease from the original animal." **(does that make sense?) **

"ok." Firestar nodded, "we must get rid of this animal."

"how?" Willowpaw had kept silent until this moment.

"How? Push it out with your paws. Do not! I repeat…Do not! Put it in your mouths. After you have thrown it out, far away, go clean off you paws in the ravine." Firestar answered.

All three cats nodded there heads.

"Wait! Leafpool, I need you to stay here, since Hazelleaf is out collecting herbs. But, Sleekstripe, Willowpaw, go find another warrior or apprentice. After you have taken care of the job, I will announce to the Clan that there may be a serious disease spreading through." He flicked his tail to end the session.

"Brambleclaw, can you help us get this away from the camp?" Willowpaw asked, and then added, "as quickly as possible?"

"Sure. Why?"

"it has a very serious disease. Don't ask. Firestar will explain when we get back." Sleekstripe answered.

"What ever you say." Brambleclaw sheathed his claws and took hold of the starling. Willowpaw took hold to, and all three took it out of the camp. They dragged it till they reached the Thunderpath, near ShadowClan border. Sleekstripe quickly placed it on the path before any monsters could approach. She blinked at her two friends and headed for the ravine.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come for a Clan meeting!" Willowpaw heard her clan leader yowl as soon as they walked into camp. She sat next to her brother and sister.

"there is something very serious going on in the Clan that you all need to know about." Firestar began. "the disease, Circle of Death, has taken place again. We must be very careful! I know this must sound weird, but you must not share tongues for the next few moons. You shall only clean yourself."

"but what about our kits?!" Sorreltail asked, "how are we supposed to wash our kits?!"

"Teach them." Their leader replied.

"What is the Circle of Death? I have never heard of that before!" Lightfur called.

Firestar glanced at Leafpool to explain.

"the Circle of Death is a disease we all need to take seriously. The disease starts a few days before you even know you have it. After a few days, your legs start to get all stiff, and gradually your whole body does. Soon, since you can't move, or even scratch yourself, you go crazy. No matter what you do, can't control yourself. You start to turn against every one you ever loved. You feel like you need to run and scream, but you can't. You're as helpless as a new born kit. Sometimes the cat that has the disease kills themselves because they can't bare the pain. Otherwise, they just let the disease slowly, kill you."

Shocked mews passed through the ThunderClan cats.

"how do you know that ThunderClan even has the disease?" Cloudtail called.

"We don't." Sleekstripe spoke up. " we just want you to be extra careful, because me, Willowpaw, Leafpool, and Rustpaw have tasted it."

"Me! How did I catch this Circle of…whatever….I never even touched the thing!" Rustpaw cried.

"Rustpaw. You are the one who caught it." Willowpaw mewed quietly.

"oh…" he mewed.

"Every one understand?" Firestar asked. "Good." Firestar leaped down from the Highrock and spoke to Graystripe, and his senior warriors about the conflict.

"So are we training to day?" Willowpaw asked Sleekstripe.

"yep. I though we'd do some scenting."


	10. Chapter 10

It head been a day and a half since Willowpaw had discovered about the Circle of Death. She waited near the fern tunnel for Sleekstripe to begin her training. She soon saw the warrior trot out of the warriors den and greeted her with a flick of the tail.

"are you ready to begin our training for the day?" her mentor asked. Willowpaw nodded her head and took off through the fern tunnel.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Willowpaw asked.

"I figured I could grab something during our training. After all, warriors are allowed to eat while out on patrols and such." Sleekstripe paused, "Why don't you catch it. It will improve your hunting skills."

Willowpaw opened her mouth to scent the air. She could scent a vole nearby. A flicker of brown fur caught her eye. The vole! It was nibbling near a tree stump, unaware of her creeping closer….and closer….until…..

…...

…...

….almost there…..

…claws extended….and

BAM!

She killed it quickly with a swift bite on the neck.

"so, whatcha think?" Willowpaw mewed.

"Well done! I am impressed! We haven't been training that long yet…and your hunting swell! If I didn't know better, I would of thought you had some training before you were apprenticed." Sleekstripe complimented. Willowpaw bit her lip hard. "_But I did have training before my six moons! Or… at least secret lessons." _Willowpaw thought to herself.

"thanks!" Willowpaw tried to hide the fact that she had watched the lessons secretly.

"Come on. Let me teach you some fighting moves."

Willowpaw followed her mentor to the sandy hollow. She noticed her brother Rustpaw, and an older apprentice, Crowpaw training together. Crowpaw was instructing some fighting moves with his mentor. In a few days, he would be named a warrior. He was a very skillful fighter.

"ok. Ready?" Sleekstripe asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok. Good. This is how you fight." Sleekstripe showed her how to roll onto her tummy and to batter at the stomach, using Rustpaw's mentor, Spiderleg. Willowpaw and her brother would train together today.

They did a few other moves. Now, it was the apprentice's turn.

"Attack me!" both mentors yowled at once. Willowpaw didn't hesitate. She struck a blow at her mentor as quickly as possible, surprising the she-cat. But Sleekstripe was to strong. She pushed Willowpaw off with her hind legs, sending her flying across to the other side of the training hollow.

Willowpaw was amazed at the force of the blow. At first, she couldn't even get up! Then, she staggered to her feet.

"Are you al right?" Sleekstripe asked.

"yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"good. Ready to try it again?"

"Sure."

This time, it was Sleekstripe's turn to attack. Sleekstripe swiftly charged toward Willowpaw. Her body looked like it was turning circles. What was she doing? "_boy…I have to learn that technique…" _Willowpaw thought.

Right as Sleekstripe launched her attack, she dodged, and extended her claws toward Sleekstripe. She skimmed her flank lightly, making little cuts on her side.

"Did I do to much?" Willowpaw asked, she pointed with her ears to the wound on her flank.

"no! you did it just right. But if I was an enemy warrior, would you have done a harder attack?" her mentor asked.

"you bet! I would have sank my claws into you!"

"ok. Time for another attack. Attack me!"

Willowpaw waited for a split second before jumping, full force, at Sleekstripe. She pinned her down! Sleekstripe couldn't get up!

"Well done!"

XXXX

Willowpaw was exhausted from the days training. She couldn't believe how much Sleekstripe mad her work. She grabbed a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile and took a juicy bite. Good. It tasted just right. No diseases. Nice and juicy. Willowpaw looked up from her delicious meal just in time to see her brother going to the medicine cats den. She took the last bite of her mouse and ran over to see what was the problem.

Oh yeah! Her brother had had the starling in his mouth a day before she had even tasted it. So, if he was feeling the side-effects, that would mean she would probably feel the sickness tomorrow! Oh no! this was bad. She couldn't die! She needed to keep on with her training!

"How do you feel?" Willowpaw heard Leafpool ask the tom.

"I don't feel so good. I feel like my bones are getting old. Today, during training, I wasn't able to move as quick as usual."

"Rustpaw…I'm sorry to say…but it's official. You have the Circle of Death."

So, whatcha thInk? it's getting good...MWHAHAHAHA!


	11. Chapter 11 ALLIGIANCES

**sorry! if forgot to sumit alligiances...sorta. well here they are for y'all who have been waiting! **

ThunderClan

Leader- Firestar

Deputy- Graystripe

Warriors

Ashfur

Cloudtail

Thornclaw

Brackenfur

Brambleclaw

Rainwhisker-

Spiderleg

Spottedfeather- tortoishell she-cat, mother Sorreltail

Goldenstream- golden tabby she-cat- mother Sorreltail

Sleekstripe- silver she-cat

Berryfur- creamy tom- mother Daisy

Mousetail- mother Daisy

Lightfur- light tabby she-cat, mother Sorreltail

MedicineCat- Leafpool

Appr.- Hazelleaf- creamy she-cat, mother Daisy

Elders

Mousefur

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Queens

Sorreltail, mates- Brackenfur

Daisy- Smokey

Whitecreek- Thornclaw

Brightheart- Cloudtail

Squirrelflight- Brambleclaw

Apprentices

Crowpaw- gray tom

Mistypaw- silver she-cat

Badgerpaw- dark gray tom

Kits

Silkkit- mother- Whitecreek

Pinkkit- Sorreltail

Stripedkit- Sorreltail

Gingerkit- Squirrelflight

Robinkit- Squirrelflight

Rustkit - squirrel Willowkit- Squirrel

RiverClan

Leader- Mistystar

Deputy- Hawkfrost

MedicineCat- Mothwing appr- Cedarpaw

Warriors

Blackclaw

Beechfur

Voletooth

Swallowtail

Stonestream

Reedwhisker

Ripplepelt

Minnowfur

Pebblecreek

Ravenfeather

Tawnyroot

Queens

Mosspelt- kits- Smallkit, and Snowkit

Dawnflower- kits- Bluekit

Littletail- kits- Smudgekit, Poppykit, and Palekit

Elders

Ivytail

Heavystep

**Apprentices**

Quickpaw

Shadepaw

Barkpaw

Frostpaw

Icepaw

ShadowClan

Leader- Russetstar

Deputy- Tawnypelt

MedicineCat- Littlecloud, appr- Duskpaw

Warriors

Cedarheart

Smokeheart

Rowanclaw

Talontail

Oakfur

Patchpelt

Rainshadow

Nightwind

Shiverpelt

Dustclaw

Queens

Tallpoppy- kits- Aspenkit, and Blossomkit

Dewflower- Wetkit

Apprentices

Rainpaw

Mistpaw

Cloudpaw

Tanglepaw

Mellowpaw

WindClan

Leader- Onestar

Deputy- Crowfeather

MedicineCat- Applestream

Warriors

Tornear

Webfoot

Owlfeahter

Weaslefur

Fishtail

Silverclaw

Swiftlegs

Darkcloud

Goosetalon

Rippedheart

Liontail

Apprentices Elders

Featherpaw Morningflower

Bushpaw Rushtail

Lightpaw

Ivypaw

Queens

Whitetail- kits- Whiskerkit, Amberkit, Lillykit

Nightcloud- Wolfkit

Other

Pip

Smokey

Midnight

Floss

Copper

Sylvia

Mellowgrowl

Ferocious-bite

Swiftlegs

RavenSong

Mushroom

MoonShadow

WaterLilly

ScarFace

Bone

Scrinch


	12. Chapter 12

Willowpaw wanted to scream when she heard what Leafpool told her brother. That meant she would probably start to feel the effects of the disease tomorrow. She ran over to Sleekstripe and flicked her tail in greeting.

"Sleekstripe! My brother has the disease!"

Sleekstripe got a troubled look on her face. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive." Willowpaw replied.

Sleekstripe nodded. "that means we have the disease to. Come on. Lets go do something fun."

"ok!"

Willowpaw was headed for Sunning Rocks. She didn't know why, but Sleekstripe wanted to have fun. This was probably the last day of their freedom. Willowpaw didn't like the fact that she knew she would die probably soon…well at least sooner than she liked.

"Walk up to the river. And look down at your reflection." Sleekstripe ordered.

Willowpaw gave her mentor a strange look but did as she commanded. Willowpaw looked deeply into her reflection. She didn't get it. What was supposed to happen?!

"Sleekstripe. There's nothing there except my reflection."

"Look closer. You can see your parents in you." Sleekstripe mewed.

Willowpaw looked once again. She did look like her parents. She could see a look of Brambleclaw in her. Strong, lean muscles, and long sharp claws. And then there was Squirrelflight. Willowpaw's fur shown like fire.

She blinked up at Sleekstripe.

"Remember what you look like. Because the next time you see yourself, you won't look anything the same. Your fur will be filthy, and uncared for, and your eyes will be clouded. Remember who you are." Sleekstripe finished. Willowpaw nodded.

Xxxx

The sun had set by the time they had returned to camp. She sniffed a piece of prey form the fresh-kill pile. She dug in to her meal and her sister, Gingerpaw joined her.

Xxxx

Willowpaw looked up to silverpelt. _"this is my last day of being able to run freely. StarClan….I don't understand how I will be the chosen one if I have one of the most dreaded sicknesses." _Willowpaw thought to herself. She took one look at the apprentice den, and around the camp, and headed for the fern tunnel. This was her last night of true freedom.


	13. Chapter 13

**I have a forum for the characters…just to let ya know! **

Willowpaw looked at where the camp stood silently from the top of the ravine. She thought she saw eyes staring back at her from the camp entrance, blinked, and they were gone. _"_they must have been my imagination….may be the sickness is getting to me." She mewed. She ran quickly. Her legs moved quickly as the breeze pushed against her. She stopped when she noticed Four Trees. "why did I come here?!" she mewed and walked slowly toward the Great Rock.

Her eyes caught a flicker of movement. She immediately, by instinct, crouched down close to the forest floor. Willowpaw sniffed the air.

"_that scent seems so familiar…but it's like it has changed…" _she mewed to herself.

A large orange tom came into view.

"Robinkit!" Willowpaw stood up in disbelief. That was the scent she had smelled. It was her brother's!

The tom looked closely at her. "Willowkit!? Is that you…?"

Willowpaw nodded. She ran up to her brother and nuzzled him. "it's been so long since I've seen you! Boy, have you grown! Anyone might mistake you for a warrior!" she laughed. Robinkit purred in joy to see his sister. They had been so close…

"_Willowkit. You and Robinkit aren't supposed to be together. If his decision was to come back to ThunderClan, you would have been hurt badly. You are StarClan's chosen." _

Spottedleaf's words rang through Willowpaw's head as she remembered what the medicine cat had said. This worried her...being with ehr brother now...

"by the way, it's not Robin_kit_, it's Robin_paw." _Robinpaw meowed.

Willowpaw jerked her head as she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"you should leave now." Robinpaw looked a little worried.

"Why! I haven't seen you in ages, and-" Willowpaw never got to finish. A slender she-cat came into view.

"Robinpaw, who is this?" the silver she-cat asked.

"Silentpaw, this is my sister, Willowkit." Robinpaw replied.

"why is she here?" Willowpaw hissed.

"Well…" Robinpaw began but Willowpaw interrupted.

"Robinpaw can I talk to you for a moment?" Willowpaw beckoned him with a twitch of her ears.

Robinpaw sat beside her. "what?!" he hissed.

"who is she?" Willowpaw growled.

"I met her at the gathering, and we talked a bit with the other apprentices…and I caught her attention and she caught my attention. Do you have a problem with that?!"

"yes I do. First of all, it's against the warrior code to have a mate in a different clan. second of all, you can't have kits with her!" Willowpaw paused, "Wait, you've been to a Clan meeting?"

"of course, I've been training for about 3 moons now. And who ever said I was going to have kits?!" Robinpaw hissed.

"they must have put him in a moon early…" Willowpaw mewed to herself.

"no one ever said you were going to have kits! But if you do, wait till your out of training!" Willowpaw meowed.

"so this means you approve with me seeing her?" he asked.

"well, if you love her, go for it. No one can stop love." Robinpaw nodded his thanks.

"oh, and Robinpaw, it's Willowpaw, not Willowkit!"

"Congratulations!" he mewed. Willowpaw saw Robinpaw nuzzle up to Silentpaw. She decided she wouldn't tell him that she had a deadly disease that would destroy her. She didn't want to ruin his night.

Xxxx

As Willowpaw returned to camp, she took a greatfull glance at everything around her. She wanted to remember everything.

"What were you doing?!" Willowpaw heard a voice behind her back. it was Gingerpaw.

"i went out for a little while. you know, this being my last night i can run around."

Gingerapw nodded. "Well, good night. I'll see you at dawn." she paused, "Hopefully."

"i'm not giong to die yet!" she laughed, and with that, she went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When Willowpaw woke up her muscles seemed to have tightened. "_uh-oh! The sickness!" _she mewed to her self. She strained every muscle when she stretched, and her walk seemed like a limp. Her vision wasn't as good either.

Just then, Sleekstripe came into view. They made eye contact, and Willowpaw knew that she could feel the pain of the sickness to.

"are you going to the medicine cats den too?" Sleekstripe asked. Willowpaw nodded. When they entered, Willowpaw could see her brother, Rustpaw, curled up in a circle. Strangely, he looked peaceful.

Hazelleaf (the medicine cat apprentice) turned her head toward them. "What do you need?"

"we think we are starting to feel the effects of the sickness." Willowpaw shivered. It had been a few days before she had found out about this dreaded disease, and she actually had it. She knew she would probably die in about a moon….

"Leafpool!" Hazelleaf yowled.

Leafpool stuck her head out of her den and crawled out when she noticed the visitors.

"yes? What do you want?" Leafpool seemed tired. "oh yes. You two have The Circle of Death? Don't you." The two she-cats nodded.

"Hazelleaf, I'm going to test your skills. See how they feel." The medicine cat meowed.

"ok! How do you two feel? Have any achy bones?" the medicine cat apprentice mewed.

"yes, I have some achy muscles and bones." Willowpaw replied. Sleekstripe nodded her head in agreement.

"My vision is also different. I can't see straight." Willowpaw mewed.

"Well, then would you like some poppy seeds?" Hazelleaf mewed.

"yes! Please!" Sleekstripe purred. "that would be nice."

While Hazelleaf got the poppy seeds, Leafpool trotted up to them.

"you two will have to stay in the here till you get better. We don't want any other cats getting sick."

Hazelleaf came back with the seeds. Willowpaw licked them up…even if they were bitter. Soon, she was curled up next to her brother, drifting into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later even more cats had caught the sickness. I t was terrible. Willowpaw could barely even move. The medicine cats den was crowed with cats.

Willowpaw saw Firestar walk into the den. Leafpool greeted him, and they mumbled few words but Willowpaw couldn't hear what they were saying. Leafpool nodded, looking worried, and Firestar left.

"I wander who's going to the gathering." Sleekstripe mewed. She was curled up in a ball next to her.

"I don't know. I really wanted to go, but I can't. I don't think I will ever be able to go to the gathering." Willowpaw mewed sadly. The gathering was tonight!

Willowpaw heard Firestar yowl a Clan meeting. _He's probably getting ready to go to the gathering. _Willowpaw thought.

Xxxx

**At the gathering…. **

Firestar led a small group of cats to Four Trees. Russetstar, Mistystar, and Onestar were already waiting on the Great rock. Firestar leaped onto it. And began the meeting.

**I know, it's a short chap. But that's ok right? **


	16. Chapter 16

**You may have noticed that they aren't in the new territory…so pretend that the New Prophecy never happened….ok? **

**List of cats that caught the sickness **

Willowpaw

Sleekstripe

Rustpaw

Ashfur

Sandstorm

Pinkkit

Graystripe

Badgerpaw

**List of cats from ThunderClan that went to Gathering **

Firestar

Cloudtail

Mousefur

Leafpool (apprentice stayed at camp to help sick cats)

Mousefur

Dustpelt

Brambleclaw

Spiderleg

Berryfur (Daisy's kit)

Crowpaw

Mistypaw

Silkpaw

**At the gathering… **

Firestar leaped onto the Great Rock and nodded to the Clan leaders. Onestar began the meeting.

"WindClan is strong , but we have found fox dens in our territory! They are stealing our prey!" Onestar paused a moment and looked over the cats from other Clans. "I am asking that at least one Clan will let WindClan hunt in a small section of your territory." Yowls of agreement sounded from WindClan, but a few cats from other Clans hissed and glared at WindClan. Onestar's yowl was loudest though. WindClan quieted down and Onestar turned to face Firestar. "please let us, just until the next gathering."

Firestar thought for a second until he answered, "WindClan has helped ThunderClan in countless times of need. Yes, you may. But only until the next Gathering." Firestar nodded to Onestar.

"Must you give in so quickly?!" Russetstar hissed. "it just shows how weak ThunderClan is!" Firestar's pelt bristled. "ThunderClan is not weak! And I think the leader of the clan should make the decisions!" he looked out at his Clan as he saw cats from ThunderClan nodding their agreement of Firestar's decision. "and I think my Clan has say in the answer to. No other Clan should make the decisions for us! That shows a weakness!" Yowls of agreement rang from the ThunderClan cats to support their leader. Russetstar stepped back and nodded to Firestar. " I wasn't trying to change your answer, I was just _suggesting." _She mewed, her head bowed.

_Now that shows a weakness. _Firestar thought.

Mistystar took her place at the front of the rock. "I have very little to say for RiverClan." she waited a second to continue.

"We are as strong and healthy than ever before. We have three new apprentices, Smudgpaw, Poppypaw,and Palepaw. I'm glad to say that they are here today at their first gathering!" yowls sounded from all the Clans congratulating the new apprentices.

Mistystar waited until they quieted down. "But, I am sad to say, that our elder, Heavystep has died." Mistystar stepped back to let Firestar talk. "ThunderClan is strong." We have 3 new apprentices! Rustpaw, Willowpaw, and Gingerpaw." Firestar waited for the yowls of ThunderClan cats to calm down. "that is one thing I wish to discuss. Russetstar, what have you done with Robinkit? Well, I expect he is an apprentices now, so what have you done with Robinpaw. He belongs in ThunderClan."

"Robinpaw?" Russetstar meowed. "he is happy in ShadowClan. He belong sin ShadowClan." She mewed.

"he was born in ThunderClan, he has no ShadowClan blood." Fiestar argued.

Just then a slender, muscular, tom stood up and yowled. Firestar suspected it was Robinpaw. He had turned into a fine apprentice.

"I think I will make my own decisions, thank you. I'm sorry Firestar but I think I belong in ShadowClan." Firestar nodded and stepped back. "ok." He mewed, his head bowed. He had just lost a fine warrior. But he had been growing up in ShadowClan most of his life, so he would probably not remember much of ThunderClan.

"ShadowClan is well and is over filling with prey." Russetstar mewed. She ended the meeting.

Robinpaw trotted over to Firestar and greeted him casually as if he was still his leader.

"Firestar, is it ok that I stay in ShadowClan? I mean, all I remember is you, my parents and my siblings. I'm sorry." Firestar nodded, "I'm fine, but the thing I am worried about is, when you and your kin meet in battle, what will you choose? Loyalty to your Clan, or to your family?" Robinpaw thought for a moment. "I will always be loyal to ShadowClan first, then my kin."

"you are a strong apprentice. You will make a great warrior of ShadowClan someday." Firestar mewed, and nodded to Robinpaw in farewell.

Firestar gathered up his Clan, and dashed through the bushes, and up the hill, to ThunderClan camp.

Xxx

Willowpaw licked her paws causally, and tried to draw it over her ears. It had been two days since the gathering, and her family was devastated about the news of Robinpaw. She wasn't happy about it to, but she knew, if he stayed, she would have hurt her badly, in some sort of way. Willowpaw sighed. The sickness was getting bad, and it was spreading more quickly than any other disease. She couldn't believe how many cats were in the medicine cats den, soon they would have to find a bigger area for the sick cats, and another cat to help. She heard Hazelleaf mumbling to herself about all the work that had to be done. She would say something like this, " No! I need more poppy seeds!" or "Yes Sandstorm I'll be there in a second!"

Willowpaw blinked gratefully at the young she-cat. Leafpool would be going crazy if she didn't have an apprentice.


	17. Chapter 17

Willowpaw woke up with a prod in the shoulder. She twitched her ears, and blinked open her eyes.

"Oh, hi Leafpool!" she meowed sleepily. She was about to get up and stretch, but then she remembered how much it hurt to move. She groaned and tried to get up, but it was just no use.

"Willowpaw? Would you like some poppy seeds?" it sounded as if Leafpool was singing…something wasn't right.

"Er…Leaf…Leafpool? Are you singing? I mean I didn't know cats could sing, and I thought birds could, and why do foxes like fly, and I always wondered why butterflies eat sunshine, and…?" Willowpaw's voice was shaky as she rambled on and on.

"Willowpaw! No, I wasn't singing. Oh dear, I think the sickness is taking over her. She's lost it!" Leafpool trembled at the thought of losing her sister's young kit. "Hazelleaf! Can you come here for a moment?"

"Yes, just one minute!" the apprentice mewed.

"I'm going to tell Firestar something, stay in the den!"

"What ever you say!"

Willowpaw watched as Leafpool disappeared through the bramble that slightly covered the entrance to the den. She didn't feel right, and she felt like she was moving in circles.

_I'm going to die! I just know it! Take me now! StarClan? i can't see you! Let me see the light! _Willowpaw mewed to herself. She could barely even think straight.

"Rustpaw?! How are ya-you… feeling…:)?" Willowpaw seemed unusually happy….

"Get away from me! You all are traitors! I_**hate** _you!" Rustpaw's eyes lit up with fury as he hissed. He was back in the corner of the medicine cat den, tail lashing back in forth. Willowpaw guessed he couldn't even feel the pain of moving anymore by the way he was reacting. But his words her hurt deeply. Willowpaw recalled what Leafpool had said: "_eventually the sickness will take over your whole entire body. You will begin to think every one is a traitor and that all your friends have turned against you." _

_No! this cant happen to me! i don't want to go crazy!_ Willowpaw was terrified.

"Heya! Sleek….uh…what was it again? Sleekmouse?" Willowpaw asked confused.

"No! it's Sleekstripe! Willowpaw, you can't have forgotten your own mentor's name already?!" Sleekstripe hissed.

"What? I don't under-" Willowpaw dosed off into sleep before she could even finish the sentence. Why was this was this happening?!


	18. Chapter 18

Several days had passed since Willowpaw had begun to go crazy. She opened her eyes to see Leafpool peering over her.

"Willowpaw? You need some herbs. Ok?" the tabby medicine cat mewed. Willowpaw watched as the she-cat gathered some herbs and chewed it to make a poultice. She spit it onto a leaf and pushed it over to the ginger she-cat. Willowpaw licked it up, mumbling about how bad it tasted. But she knew, if she wanted to get better, she had to eat what ever the medicine cat gave to her.

Xxx

Willowpaw woke up to see her brother, Rustpaw curled up in a corner. He looked peaceful, but she never knew what could be going on inside his head. She heard her mentor mumble a few words that she couldn't quite make out, but soon her eyes met Sleekstripe's. Pain crowed the once beautiful she-cat's eyes. Her pelt was un-cared for, and her nose was running. Only a quiet moan slipped out of her mouth. It seemed as if it hurt the she-cat to even open her mouth. Willowpaw watched horrified, as the sleek, silver she-cat went into a sharp spasm. Her eyes met Willowpaw's once again as she tried to utter something: "I'm sorry Willowpaw. Good-bye. You were …" Sleekstripe tried to finish, but a last sharp spasm took over her body. a soft yowl of pain came from her, that echoed throughout the den. Sleekstripe now lay lifeless.

Willowpaw couldn't' believe it. They had barely had the sickness for a moon, not even that! Willowpaw tried to say something, tried to think, but grief and craziness had taken over her. She took in a few sharp breaths, and drifted to sleep.

Xxx

A loud yowl sounded outside from the den. Suddenly, Willowpaw could hear a mixture of growls and hisses in the clearing.

_What is going on? _She mewed to herself. For a moment she forgot the state she was in and got up. She poked her head through the brambles that protected the medicine cat's den. Battle was raging! A large tabby tom and Spottedfeather, (has she appeared in the story yet? I'm real bad at adding non-main characters in the story, well she is one of Sorreltail's kits.) the tabby she-cat fought rvely and clawed at the Shadowclan cat's stomache.

Willowpaw limped back to her nest, not wanting to get into a fight. Just a second later, Hazelleaf came into view.

"Er…where are Poolleaf? Willowpaw asked.

"Wha-? Oh, you mean, where is Leafpool? She's at the moonpool. Don't you think that's it's so inconvenient for ShadowClan to attack on the Half-moon?"

Willowpaw nodded, not exactly understanding. Didn't she say _Leafpool? _

Suddenly, Thornclaw staggered into the den. He was bleeding heavily from his throat, above his eye, and his flank. He dropped down, very weak, from the loss of blood. Hazelleaf ran up to help the warrior, but she wasn't sure if he was going to make it. His wounds were very fatal…

The medicine cat apprentice quickly grabbed some cob-webs and poppy seeds, and dashed back over to Thornclaw. His sides were heaving heavily, in deep quick breaths.

Mousetail, (Daisy's kit) noticed that Hazelleaf needed some help and dashed into the den. "do you need my help?" the young warrior asked. Hazelleaf nodded gratefully, and put Mousetail quickly to work. As Willowpaw started to dose off into sleep, a loud screech rang from the clearing. Hazelleaf's ears shot up in surprise to see Firestar, stagger into the den. Blood was pouring from a gash that went from his shoulder to his throat. Willowpaw gasped to see her leader so wounded. This did not look good…

**Dun! Dun! Dun! **

**Actually, if you don't mind, I think I will change it. They are at the new territory, or is that to confusing? **


	19. sorrow

It was night, when the battle was over. Lots of cats were wounded, but not as bad as Firestar. Leafpool checked all the sick cats, as Hazelleaf aided the injured.

"Sleekstripe. Wake up," Leafpool cooed softly. But there was no answer. Leafpool gasped in surprise. "She's…she's dead!" Firestar twitched his ears at that. He was to weak to grieve. Leafpool hadn't noticed the warrior was dead, because she had just arrived from the moon pool. She guessed that Hazelleaf was to busy helping the injured cats to take note of this to. But she didn't understand. Sleekstripe had caught The Circle of Death after Robinpaw, and she wouldn't have died until the next full moon. How come she died so soon? Leafpool buried her nose in the silver warriors fur. She was ice-cold.

Willowpaw twitched her tail. The medicine cat's den smelled of blood and sickness. A soft cry of grief came out of her as she watched the two medicine cats carry Sleekstripe out of the medicine cats den. She got up slowly to follow the cats. She couldn't believe that her mentor, and her friend had been lost to an ancient disease. Sleekstripe's fur turned white in the moonlight. She looked so peaceful, like she hadn't been as in much pain as she had been. Her eyes were still glazed and she caught a tint of love in them. _That love was for me! I was the last cat she ever got to talk to. She tried to tell me how much she cared for me as her apprentice. _Willowpaw gently shut her mentor's eyes. She stuck her nose into Sleekstripe's cold, silver fur and let out a wail of sadness. It was so hard to think that such a young, beautiful cat could be gone forever.

_Not forever. _A voice whispered in the tabby orange apprentice's head. _I'll always be here for you. Always. _Willowpaw looked up to silverpelt. There was one star, one star that shone brighter than the rest. Like a new warrior of StarClan, just being excepted.

**i cried in the last chapter! i hated writing Sleekstripe's death. she was one of my favorite charactors! but i knew i had to take her away...sniff **


	20. Chapter 20

Firestar padded weakly out of the medicine cat den. A loud yowl sounded from the clearing. Willowpaw eased herself up and walked out of the den. By the time she got to the Clan meeting, Firestar was already addressing Stripedkit. He was a moon and a half younger than Willowpaw. His sister Pinkkit, had caught the circle of death. She would probably never get to be apprenticed.

Willowpaw heard a high pitched mew of delight. She whizzed around to see Pinkkit. The tabby she-cat sat next to Willowpaw as she watched her brother get apprenticed. There was a tint of sorrow in the kit's eyes, that she would never get to live the life of a regular warrior, but she was proud of her brother. Even I she couldn't become a warrior, she wanted her brother to work extra hard just for her.

"Stripedkit, you shall now be known as Stripedpaw, and your mentor shall be Cloudtail." Cloudtail and Stripedpaw touched noses. This was the first apprentice Cloudtail had ever had!

Firestar turned his gaze to Pinkkit. "I know you may not get to live the life of a warrior, but I want you still to get your apprentice name. Pinkkit, you are finally six moons, and are ready to become an apprentice. You shall now be known as Pinkpaw. Your mentor shall be Lightfur." Firestar rested his muzzle on the young she-cats shoulder and Pinkpaw licked him in return, she then went proudly to her mentor and touched noses.

"We have two warriors to name also." Firestar continued weakly, "Mistypaw, you have trained long and hard to become a warrior. You are now ready. I say this and I hope StarClan approve. You shall now be known as Mistyheart."

"Crowpaw, you have trained long and hard to become a warrior and you are ready. I say this before StarClan. You shall now be known as Crowtalon." Willowpaw chanted with all the warriors 'Crowtalon, Mistyheart'. She watched as the two new warriors of ThunderClan welled up with pride. But the meeting was still not over.

"I am getting weak, and so is Graystripe. As you know we both have the Circle of Death, and one o us might die, and we need someone to take care of the camp while we are sick. Brambleclaw, will you take on this duty?" Brambleclaw's eyes lit up.

"I will." He replied.

"good." The leader replied, "I will need you to look for a suitable place in ThunderClan territory, and not to far away from camp, for all the sick cats to stay. Half of ThunderClan is sick!" Brambleclaw nodded.

"Also, we have tow new litters of kits. Whitecreek has one kit, Dawnkit, and Brightheart has two, Flowerkit and Swiftkit. Unfortunately, Brightheart is sick. Brightheart, would it be ok if Whitecreek and Cloudtail take care of them, Whitecreek has plenty of milk, and Cloudtail is their father. I would think you wouldn't want your kits to get sick, right Brightheart?" Firestar mewed. Brightheart nodded, sadly. What if the kits grew up to like Whitecreek more than Brightheart?

Xxxx

It had been three days since the meeting. Willowpaw had begun to turn away everyone…

Brambleclaw came into the medicine cat den with news for Firestar. They talked a bit and Firestar nodded. Brambleclaw had found a place for the sick cats to stay!


	21. Chapter 21

**Recent Allegiances **

Leader- Firestar, sick

Deputy- Graystripe, sick

Secondhand Deputy- Brambleclaw

Med. Cat- Leafpool, apprentice- Hazelleaf

Not sick Warriors

Berryfur

Cloudtail

Lightfur

Spiderleg

Crowtalon

Mistyheart

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Squirrelflight

Sick warriors

Mousetail

Goldenstream

Spottedfeather

Thornclaw

Apprentices

Silkpaw

Stripedpaw

Pinkpaw- sick

Willowpaw- sick

Rustpaw- sick

Gingerpaw- sick

Queens

Daisy- no kits, stayed with the queens to help

Whitecreek- newly born kits- Dawnkit- silver she-cat with orange spots on her back

Brightheart- (sick) newest kits in ThunderClan,- Flowerkit- white she-cat with a single orange spot on her back, Swiftkit- white tom

Elders

Sandstorm- sick

Longtail- sick


	22. Chapter 22

Willowpaw walked slowly out of camp. Brambleclaw had said that the camp for the sick cats wasn't far away. She could barely walk! Rustpaw was being dragged on a giant leaf or to, and Firestar was leaning up against Berryfur's shoulder. It had taken about five minutes to reach the place for the sick cats to stay, but to Willowpaw it seemed like a moon.

It was a small clearing in the forest, surrounded by ferns and brambles. There were a few old badger sets, a hollowed out log, and some bushes here and there. It looked like the perfect spot for a camp. Firestar limped to the center of the clearing, and mewed, "a few well warriors will stay here to guard the Clearing, and Leafpool can take shifts with her apprentice to take care of the cats with her apprentice, one day, Leafpool will be here, and the next, Hazelleaf will be." He paused to look around the Clearing. "Brambleclaw, organize patrols to hunt for here and ThunderClan camp. Also, could you get some moss for bedding please and bring it back to the Clearing?" Brambleclaw nodded, making note of it in his head. "And make sure that Leafpool and Hazelleaf are switching places everyday, and check on the Clearing once or twice a day. Oh, and also assign four healthy warriors to guard the Clearing."

"Sick apprentices, can rest in the hollow log. It's farley small, but you'll all fit. Er…warriors, you can rest in the badger set, and elders, in those bushes over there." Leafpool was instructing, "Firestar you may sleep wherever you feel most comfortable."

Willowpaw and Pinkpaw dragged her brother in the hollow log. He wasn't looking so well, and his eyes were glazed. She hoped he would make it. She watched outside the log as Firestar sniffed suspiciously at the old badger set. He limped in after his friend Graystripe. Gingerpaw's mentor, Goldenstream, walked in after them. _Gingerpaw will need a new mentor! _Willowpaw thought. Poor Gingerpaw. Her mentor, and two closest siblings were sick. Robinpaw was so faraway! Just as the elders were settling in to the bush, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Spiderleg, and Brambleclaw entered the Clearing with mouthfuls of moss and fresh-kill.


	23. Chapter 23

Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Spiderleg set some fresh-kill in the middle of the Clearing, while Squirrelflight and Brackenfur put moss in each of the dens. Willowpaw's body ached as she twisted into circles on her beading to get comfortable. Her brother lay beside her, unable to move, unable to think. His eyes were staring at nothing, and the tip of his tail twitched every so often. Brambleclaw set a few pieces of prey in the log. It would feed all them for about a day, she assumed, because they wouldn't eat much. She picked a plump mouse and bit into it. She gobbled it up slowly and quickly went to sleep.

Hazelleaf prodded her in the side with her paw gently.

"here, eat this. it will make you feel better." The young medicine cat apprentice mewed. Even though Willowpaw didn't know what she was eating, she licked up the herbs. For some reason today, she didn't feel as moveable as the day before. She tried to stretch out her paws, but they wouldn't move.

"Hazefox, er, I mean Hazleclaw, I mean…Hazel…Hazelleaf?!" Willowpaw was grumbling. Hazelleaf nodded. "I don't feel so…well as yesterday. I cant even move."

Hazelleaf nodded sadly. "It's normal when you have the Circle of Death. You'll have to get used to it until you get better."

"Once I get better?!" Willowpaw hissed, "I'm never going to get better! Everyone knows there is no cure for this disease. You and Leafpool **_lied _**to us when you said that we still have a chance for living. Everyone knows that the sick cats will die. But you medicine cats are to afraid to tell us the truth that you aren't good enough to cure a SIMPLE SICKNESS! ONE SIMPLE SICKNESS, THAT DOZENS OF CATS WILL DIE FROM ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! it's ruining our lives! and its all your fault we're going to die…" Willowpaw whispered the last few words. She didn't know why she had gotten so mad at Hazelleaf. All she was doing was try to help. Nothing more or less. Even if the she-cat couldn't cure the sick, she would always try to help because of her loyalty, and duty to her calling and Clan.

Hazelleaf just smiled at her.

"I'm sorry…" Willowpaw's voice was hoarse.

"I know we might not be able to cure you, but I know we can help. Someday, we might actually find a cure, or you might end up living through this bad time. It all depends on how strong you are. You must have faith in yourself." Willowpaw looked up into the wise medicine cat's eyes. There was sadness also mixed with something she couldn't quite get in them Willowpaw nodded understanding. But she still couldn't help her live. All Hazelleaf and Leafpool could do was make them feel good. But they wouldn't actually be healthy. She couldn't trust anyone…to help her…

**hahaha! sorry it took spo long for me to update...i'm alittle bit on the busy side. and yes i know it's a short chapter. i'm good at writing long ones... **


	24. Chapter 24

a few weeks later…

Willowpaw couldn't believe how many cats had died these past weeks. She was surprised that she hadn't died with them. Sadly, even more cats had joined them in the Clearing.

Willowpaw slowly turned her head to her brother. Horrified, she realized that his body was limp. Not a single breath came out of his lifeless body. Willowpaw struggled to call out for Hazelleaf, but she couldn't, her body was to weak. And besides, she couldn't trust her. She tried with all her might to go and share tongues with Rustpaw, but her muscles ached. She just wanted to die. Slowly, Willowpaw fell asleep.

It was raining when Willowpaw woke up, and Rustpaw's place was empty. In the center of the Clearing, she spied his body getting soaked. A creamy she-cat licked his matted fur and started toward the hollow log.

"Willowpaw." She called, "Willowpaw, can you get up?"

Willowpaw winced as a shocking new pain went through her spine as she tried to get up.

"No, Hazelleaf. I can't."

Hazelleaf nodded and mewed, her voice hollow: "Rustpaw has died."

"I know." Willowpaw struggled to say these words. Rustpaw had all ways been a pain…but Willowpaw still shared a bond with him. She looked over at his soaked fur and mewed, "Shouldn't we cover his body? He never liked getting wet."

Hazelleaf blinked, understanding in her eyes. "Of course." The she-cat paused, "I can help you get out if you want to say good-bye to your brother one last time."

"Ok!"

Pinkpaw walked beside Hazelleaf as she dragged Willowpaw over to Rustpaw. Rustpaw had always been fond of Pinkpaw, and Pinkpaw returned his feelings. Willowpaw caught a tint of sadness in the young apprentice's eyes…this wasn't fair!

Willowpaw shared tongues with her brother one last time. She stayed with him most of the night, and so did Pinkpaw. Her tabby fur was matted, and her eyes were glazed with sadness.

2 days later…

Brambleclaw rushed into the Clearing calling for Firestar. Tonight would be the gathering. Firestar was laying in the sun, warming his sore joints. Firestar was lucky he could still move. His ears twitched, greeting the Second hand deputy.

"Firestar, I assume you're not well enough to go to the gathering. So, should I go in your place?" Brambleclaw meowed.

"Yes. Tell them that I am sick, but not sick enough to die. We don't want them to think ThunderClan is weak."

"So, who should I take with me?" the tabby warrior asked.

"Anyone you like." The leader replied. "Could you also get us some new moss, Goldenstream is complaining."

Brambleclaw nodded and left the clearing.

Back at camp…

Brambleclaw leaped onto the Highledge to call for a Clan meeting. He yowled the familiar words and cats soon surrounded the rock.

"Cloudtail, Stripedpaw, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, Mistyheart, Daisy, Hazelleaf, and Berryfur are going to the Gathering. I want Spottedfeather, Brightheart, and Mousetail to guard the Clearing and Crowtalon, Sorreltail, and Whitecreek to guard Camp. He leaped down form the Highledge and rushed to the fresh-kill pile. He grabbed as plump mouse and ate it swiftly. Squirrelflight joined him.

"How is Willowpaw?" she asked.

"she's not well, but she's still hanging on to the last bit of life that's in her." Brambleclaw mewed licking his lips.

"I still can't believe that Rustpaw has died. If Willowpaw dies to…then we will have no kits left in ThunderClan. Robinpaw made up his mind. He's not coming back." The ginger she-cat mewed.

Brambleclaw licked her ear swiftly. "it will be alright. She still has a chance. And you can always see Robinpaw at gatherings." He got up and called for the Clan to leave. It was time to go to the Gathering.

**Sick cats- Willowpaw, Pinkpaw, Graystripe, Firestawr, Leafpool, Goldnestream, Brackenfur **

**Cats that died- Rustpaw, Sandstorm, Badgerpaw, Mousetail **


	25. Chapter 25

The ThunderClan cat's fur brushed as they rushed to the Gathering. As the lake came to view, it started to drizzle lightly. The warm weather was coming to an end, leaf bare would soon be here.

Brambleclaw caught a fresh whiff of WindClan scent. They were probably right ahead of them.

By the time the cats reached the island, their pelts were soaked. Brambleclaw heard someone mutter, "Great, a wet Gathering for us!"

Xx

The island was covered with the scent of many cats. Mistystar, Russetstar, and Onestar were already waiting on the Great Tree. (**what is it called? The tree all the leaders sit on?) **Brambleclaw looked nervously from side to side and took his place next to Mistystar. She looked at him questioningly, then shook her head, as if to tell herself, "Firestar can't be dead!"

The view from the tree was great! He could see all four Clans, gossiping about Clan news, or great battles of the past. An unusually small she-cat caught his eye. She smelt of RiverClan, with shining silver fur. She looked somewhat familiar….

"Brambleclaw?" came as raspy voice from below him. He looked down to Russetstar, a tint of mischief in her eyes. Something wasn't right…

"Greetings, Russetstar." He mewed, and nodded his head politely. Russetstar returned his gesture.

"Where is Firestar?" she asked.

"Firestar? Oh, he's caught a cough. Nothing serious." Brambleclaw licked his chest fur to hide his discomfort.

"well, I hope he gets better…soon." She mewed her voice starting to get low.

Brambleclaw heard a loud yowl come from beneath him. The meeting was ready to begin.

Onestar took a jerky step forward. "First I would like to welcome Brambleclaw, or is it Brambelstar now?" Bramble meowed loud and clear, "Firestar is ill with cough and so is Graystripe, they are fine, but wanted me to lead ThunderClan in there place." He nodded to the cats sitting below him and sat down.

Onestar flicked his tail and started, "I have very little to say. WindClan is strong and healthy. We are ready for leaf bare." He took a step back and sat down, indicating that he was finished.

"Good news form RiverClan!" Mistystar's yowl was loud and clear. "We have three new healthy strong kits. And a new apprentice who is not here to night. We are thriving, and we also are ready for leaf bare."

Russetstar took her place. "ShadowClan isn't as strong as we would like it to be, but we are still as fierce as ever! I ask as favor from the other Clans. Let us hunt in your hunting grounds at least until the next Gathering. We are starving, and our kits are dieing. If you don't let us, then it might end up that there will only be four Clans in the forest. It wasn't StarClan's will to bring us all the way here, just for ShadowClan to die anyway. Please, if you don't, we might have to force you." Brambleclaw eyed the ShadowClan leader carefully. Indeed she was skinny, but not skinny enough to beg for food. His answer to her would be 'no', and if she didn't allow it, ThunderClan will fight.

The ShadowClan leader looked to all the leaders for an answer.

"I agree. StarClan would not want one of the ancient Clans to die. I will allow ShadowClan to hunt in WindClan territory until next Gathering." Onestar meowed. Hisses and yowls of protest came form the WindClan cats. Onestar silenced them with an angry yowl that was even louder than the rest.

Mistystar shook her head, "it is against the warrior code to share hunting grounds. I'm sorry Russetstar, but my answer is no. I will always stay loyal to the code."

Russetstar turned to Brambleclaw. "Russetstar, you already have WindClan allowing hunting rights, I don't understand why you need mine." He hissed loudly, "Like Mistystar said, it's against the warrior code. I will not let you hunt in ThunderClan territory." Brambleclaw looked out at the ThunderClan cats to see if they approved. They nodded their heads and flicked there tails that was strong, and he hadn't given up as easily as Onestar. All four leaders gathered their Clans, and left back to camp.

Xxx

It was early morning, the day after the gathering when Hazelleaf noticed a young deer (**do deer live in the area?) **nibbling on some tree bark. It was odd. Once the deer had left she walked over to the tree. It was a large pine tree, some sap dripping form it. She scraped some bark off the tree with her claws. While at work some sap sunk onto her piece. She desperately tugged at the bark, and ran to the clearing when it came lose. The disease was going on long enough. She had already used all the herbs at camp to try to cure the sick cats, but none of them worked, at this point she needed to try anything. If the deer could eat the bark, then so could cats.

Xxxx

Willowpaw looked out to the center of the Clearing. Firestar sat there, sadness glazing his eyes. Ever since Sandstorm had died, he didn't talk as much. He would only talk to cats when they needed him. The only thing he would do was soak in the sun.

Brambleclaw and a patrol of cats came to the Clearing., probably bringing news of the Gathering. As Brambleclaw spoke quietly, but quickly to his leader, she saw Firestar stiffen. His neck fur began to bristle, and his tail lashed violently back and forth. She tried to strain her ears forward to hear the conversation, but Brambleclaw turned away and left the clearing. To late! The conversation was done! Just then, Hazelleaf burst into the clearing, and ran to the hollow log with bark in her mouth.

"Do you want to live?" she asked the sick apprentices. Pinkpaw and Willowpaw nodded.

"Good, because I'm willing to try anything to cure you."

**So, do you want the story to continue, and the sick cats to live…well most of them…(MWHAHAHAHAHA!) if you want the cats to be cured by the tree bark or maybe it's the sap..! then review and tell me! **

**Hazelleaf is very desperate! **


	26. Chapter 26

Willowpaw licked up the sweet, sticky sap as Hazelleaf rubbed the bark gently on her tightened muscles. It was an odd process, but Willowpaw was willing to try it, even though she didn't think it would work. She watched as Pinkpaw sniffed the sap, and licked it up hesitantly. It stuck to her tongue and she tried to scrape it off by rubbing her tongue against her teeth. Hazelleaf moved over to Pinkpaw to rub loose her sore muscles. Surprisingly it worked. She didn't feel as sore as she did a minute ago. As the creamy medicine cat went to tend to the other cats, Willowpaw found herself falling asleep.

Xxx

_Willowpaw ran through the forest, smelling all the fresh scents of the night, letting the wind blowing softly through her fur. The moon shone brightly tuning the leaves silver under her paws. She padded onward, until she came to a small pool. Stars reflected from it brightly, almost as blinding as the sun. Here, the air was crisp, and new. Slowly she padded up to the pool of water and glanced in. Her reflection shone clearly, her fur was matted and uncared for, her eyes were unnaturally gray compared to the deep green, and her nose was crusted on the sides. Suddenly, the soft sound of paw-steps sounded behind her. She looked behind her to see a ginger tom: Rustpaw. Now, no trace of The Circle of Death lingered with him. His eyes were bright, and shone with a new wisdom. He flicked his tail in greeting and mewed: "If you want to know the cure to the disease, follow me." Without hesitating, he vanished into the bushes. Willowpaw got up quickly to follow him, her whiskers twitching with excitement. She would be a hero! She would tell Hazelleaf where the cure was and she was free of the binds the sickness had tied around her. _

_Willowpaw was also excited to see her brother. She wanted to know how it was like in StarClan. she though she would never see him again!  
_

_Rustpaw followed a starlit path leading to the stream that separated WindClan and ThunderClan territory. He stopped near a small thorn bush, with dark red leaves. Willowpaw stepped forward to sniff it. It was sour, and she quickly jumped back surprised that the scent alarmed her so much. _

_Rustpaw looked directly into her eyes. "Hazelleaf was right to untighten your muscles the way she did, and give you the sap. Except the sap of the pine tree can't heal you alone. It needs to be mixed with the leaves of the scarlet bush." He paused. "Tell Hazelleaf or Leafpool, to come hear before Sunrise, and before the moon has set and to follow the starlit path." He blinked as farewell, and started to pad off. _

"_Wait!" Willowpaw's high pitched call stopped Rustpaw before he could o back to the ranks of StarClan. _

"_Thank you! But why have you told us this now instead of thousands of years ago when this disease was new?" _

_Rustpaw twitched his whiskers, "You are the Chosen One. If the Clans had lost you…"Rustpaw stopped abruptly realizing he had said to much. Willowpaw already new she was chosen…but what she didn't know was…_

_Rustpaw sighed and bounded over to his sister and touched noses with her. "Farewell sister." He mewed softly and started to fade away as he left. Willowpaw sighed. Why had they told her? _


	27. Chapter 27

Willowpaw blinked open her eyes as the sun's rays gradually grew brighter. Leafpool was sitting in the center of the clearing looking up at the sky. It was Leafpool's turn to take care of the cats today. Hazelleaf was back at camp. That's went she remembered her dream. She had to tell Leafpool as quickly as possible!

"Leafpool!" she called out weakly. The tabby medicine cat trotted with ease over to the apprentice's log. The Circle of Death hadn't taken it's full effect yet on the medicine cat.

"What is it? She cooed softly. AS she said this Pinkpaw began to stir in her nest nearby.

"I have received a message from StarClan." Willowpaw paused as she saw a ThunderClan patrol pad into the clearing. "Rustpaw came to me and said to follow the starlit path." Leafpool looked confused for a moment, so Willowpaw continued.

"At night, when the moon is still high, and dawn has not yet come, you shall follow the starlit path. There, you will find a thorn bush with scarlet leaves. Carefully, pick enough leaves for all the sick cats. Mix it with the sap of the pine trees, and rub our sore muscles with the bark." Willowpaw all of a sudden felt dizzy. She looked up at Leafpool, and let her head fall to the ground. Willowpaw lay unconscious.

Xxxx

A strong, lean, brownish-orange tom stretched and entered the camp clearing. The warm sun was making him tired. He was carrying a large loud of prey in his powerful jaws. The tom trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped his catch. Today was going to be a good day. He could just fell it in his veins. Maybe his mentor would test his warrior skills. A gray tom nodded to him, and the apprentice padded over to him, and settled himself next to him. Under his gray fur, his muscles rippled and his long claws were glinting silver in the sunlight.

"Robinpaw, I spoke to Russetstar today, and she and I think that you are ready to become a warrior." Robinpaw twitched his tail excitedly.

"Really, Rainshadow?! So will I get my warrior name today?" Robinpaw meowed, tying to clam down and not to show his excitement to his mentor.

Rainshadow nodded, "Your ceremony will be held at Sunset."

Robinpaw nodded. He needed to tell Silentpaw!

Robinpaw trekked through the pine forest. Rainshadow had sent him to catch more prey. This would be an excellent opportunity to tell Silentpaw. He sniffed the air to see if he could catch her scent when he got to the border with RiverClan Sure enough he caught her sweet scent…but there was another cat with her.

He searched eagerly for her silver pelt. She was standing near the lake, fishing, a brown tom next to her. Robinpaw lashed his tail impatiently. He wanted to tell her now…alone.

Silentpaw sniffed the air and looked in his direction. She mewed a few words to the brown tom, who looked somewhat disappointed. But he nodded and walked a way. When his scent had faded, the silver she-cat appeared through the long grass.

"Finally!" Robinpaw meowed. "I thought you would be with that tom forever! By the way…who was he?"

Silentpaw purred in amusement. "His name is Barkfur. We trained together. What news do you have for me now." Her silky voice cooed, her tail twining with Robinpaw's.

"I'm going to get my warrior name!" he meowed to excited to keep his voice down.

"Congratulations!" she meowed, giving his ear an affectionate lick. "that reminds me, I haven't told you yet that I got my warrior name the day before the gathering. Why weren't you at the gathering?"

"I just wasn't chosen. Russetstar let some of the younger apprentices go." He paused. "what is your warrior name." He asked.

"Silentstream." The silver fur on her back glowing like a silver stream in the sun.

"Congratulations!" Robinpaw meowed, "but I have to go now, hunting mission."

Silentstream nodded in understanding. "Good luck!" she touched noses with him and went bounding into RiverClan territory, her sweet scent fading.

Xxx

The sun was starting to set by the time Willowpaw woke. She lifted her numb head and noticed the fresh-kill in the center of the Clearing. She licked her lips hungrily and tried to get up, but once again, her muscles wouldn't cooperate.

Leafpool trotted toward her from where a patrol had just left. Willowpaw flicked her tail

in greeting and mewed, "Can you get me something form the fresh-kill pile? I'm starved!"

"Sure. I'll get Pinkpaw something to." Pinkpaw blinked open her eyes at the sound of her name. "What?" she mewed, opening her mouth wide to yawn.

"Leafpool is going to get us something to eat." She replied. a soft wind blew through the log, and ruffled her fur. Soon it would be leaf bare, and that meant it would be colder that what it was now: Leaf fall. Most of the leaves had fallen to the ground, and Willowpaw noticed that they weren't receiving as much prey as usual. Leafpool returned in a few minutes with a mouse and vole in her mouth. She dropped the mouse in front of Willowpaw and the vole by Pinkpaw.

"When I go out to get the leaves and sap, I'll try to hunt more. I gave all t he sick cats food, but I'm still hungry, and I suspect you and everyone else will be hungry later tonight." She paused. "I'm going to leave now. I still need to get the sap and the bark now, the moon has just risen. Then I will find the starlit path and find the scarlet bush." She meowed, and was off. She stopped and turned around, "I'll tell Hazelleaf to check on you guys. You might need her while I'm gone."

Xxx

Robinpaw was waiting restlessly by the Great Hill in the center of the ShadowClan camp. It was a small mound of earth, that was higher up than any other part in the camp, and it was where ShadowClan leaders would call a Clan Meeting.

Russetstar had just spoken the traditional words and was waiting for all the cats to come.

Rainshadow sat next to Robinpaw, and then, Russetstar began the meeting.

"I have called this meeting because tonight a warrior is to be named." The rusty leader croaked "Robinpaw you have trained long and hard and followed the warrior code, and in StarClan's turn, you shall now be known as …"

xxx

Leafpool carried the sap on the bark back to the clearing. It would be hard to carry the leaves and bark at once, so she had decided to bring them back to camp. She dropped the bark near a bush where she slept, and sprinted back to the pine tree, looking for the starlit path.

Leafpool searched frantically for some sort of lighted path. Maybe Willowpaw hadn't told her enough. She needed answers. Desperately, she ran toward the moon pool. Clearing was to far away now. Maybe StarClan would show her the way. She did not want to fail the sick cats.

As the starry pool came to view, Leafpool decided to speed up. She wasn't getting there fast enough. all of a sudden, light came into view. the path? She ran toward it and sure enough it was the starlit path. Silently, she sent a prayer to StarClan, and followed it to where the leaves would be.

A small bush shone silver in the moonlight. Leafpool padded toward it. The leaves were blood red, the thorns glistened like sharpened claws. She grabbed a large mouthful, and with the speed of StarClan, ran back to camp, grabbing a mouse on the way.

**i need some sugestions for Robinpaw's warrior name, so review please and tell me what you would like! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Deciding Robinpaw's warrior name was really hard for me, and I loved all of your suggestions! Thanks! **

Robinpaw looked up eagerly at his leader.

"You shall now be known as…Robinwind" Russetstar watched Robinwind pad over to sit next to the warriors. He touched noses with his mentor, Rainshadow, while the Clan chanted, "Robinwind! Robinwind!"

Robinwind held his tail high as warriors congratulated him on earning his warrior name. Suddenly it hit him. He would finally get to sleep in the warrior's den!

Russetstar spoke. "you shall now begin your vigil guarding the camp and may not speak until dawn." Robinwind nodded and rested himself in the center of the clearing. The moon had started to rise as the cats began to go to their dens to sleep.

Xxx

Leafpool dropped the scarlet leaves next to the badger-set where the warriors were sheltering. She would treat Firestar first, then Graystripe, then go to the apprentices. They deserved to survive this sickness because they were still so young. She brought the bark with the sap on it to the old badger-set to. She mewed quietly announcing her arrival and padded into the darkness of the set.

Firestar lay curled up, his eyes open, looking at something Leafpool couldnt see. Leafpool was afraid he was dead for a monment until she heard a ruffled greeting from him.

"Do you have everything?" he rasped. Firestar's flame-colored fur was matted and he was extremely skinny.

Leafpool nodded. "I have everything StarClan said, but don't you ever eat?"

Firestar shook his head. "Once the Clan is fed, I eat. Remember, the Clan is always first."

"Yes, but _you _are part of it!" Leafpool hissed. "Us Clan cats look up to our leader to be strong, wise, and to know the answers. Although I admire your willingness to put the _rest _of the Clan first. But in the meantime, I want you to eat." Leafpool nudged the mouse she had caught over to her sick leader, not to mention father. Firestar's eyes softened and he delicately started to eat the mouse while Leafpool went to make a poultice of the leaves and sap.

Firestar licked up the bitter-sweet herbs. The sap stuck to his tongue, and he eagerly tried to wipe it off. Leafpool began to rub the bark on Firestar's tight muscles, loosening them. She moved on to Graystripe and repeated to process.

Leafpool brought the poultice to the apprentices and headed straight to Willowpaw. the young cat was lucky that she lived as long as she had. All the other first victims of the Circle of Death had sadly died. Willowpaw twitched her tail in greeting and started to lick up the sap and leaves while Leafpool gently moved the bark rhythmically over her sore muscles. Willowpaw could already feel herself feeling better. Her muscles weren't as stiff, and she started to gain some commonsense back.

It took till sunrise for Leafpool to treat all of the sick cats. Hazelleaf padded toward her with a mouthful of herbs, along with a ThunderClan patrol. Hazelleaf quickly went to work trying to cure her mentor. Even if the medicine didn't work the first time, she would repeat the process as many times as it took to heal every single cat.

XXX

Robinwind ran through ShadowClan territory. His vigil had just ended and he was going to tell Silentstream. He opened his mouth to scent for her, but only caught her stale scent from the other day. His tail twitched impatiently and prepared himself for a long wait along the RiverClan border. He settled in the shelter of the bramble bushes so no one would see him. Just then, a brown tom came trotting along, a smaller, silver she-cat trailing behind him, her mouth open, scenting the air.

Silentstream!

Robinwind recognized the brown tom from the other day. Barkfur. Silentstream had said they trained together, and were just friends. But Barkfur seemed to think it was much more. He let out silent hiss as he got into earshot to hear Barkfur's next words.

"Silentstream…I love you." The brown warrior didn't let his gaze leave Silentstream.

Silentstream's eyes looked annoyed. "I don't love you. I'm sorry. I already love someone else." Came her soft reply.

"Who!?" Barkfur looked desperate. "I thought you loved _me" _

The silver she-cat shook her head. "We're only friends."

"But I can make it work! We don't have to be _just _friends!"

"I'm sorry." Silentstream answered and touched noses with the tom.

Barkfur backed away from her. Shaking his head from side to side. "I'm going to go back to camp." He hissed and ran off. Looking back only once.

Silentstream sighed, and headed toward the bushes were Robinwind was settled.

"You got your warrior name?" she meowed touching noses with her mate.

Robinwind nodded, "I'm now Robinwind."

"Congrats!" she nuzzled her muzzle against his, purring loudly. "I'm so happy for you." She paused to lick his forehead fondly. "Now, we can officially be mates."

Robinwind looked scared for a moment. "Are you sure? It is against the warrior code."

Silentstream's eyes clouded with sadness for a second, but then straightened up. "I would do anything to be with you." She meowed firmly.

Robinwind nodded, and reassured her, "I just wanted to see what you thought. I dotn want you to be harmed in any way."

Xxxx

Two weeks later….

Willowpaw paced eagerly near the fresh-kill pile of the Clearing. She was awaiting Gingerpaw and hadn't been able to see her in about two moons, and her training was almost finished. Willowpaw looked up when she heard pawsteps coming her way. A much older Gingerpaw stepped delicately into the shade of the clearing, her pelt as light as ever. Willowpaw wasn't surprised if her sister would get all the toms looking at her during the Gatherings.

Willowpaw bounded excitedly over to her sister and touched noses. "It's so good to see you!" she purred.

"You too, but you look terrible! No offense, but don't you ever clean your fur?"

Willowpaw shook her head. "I haven't been able to since just recently. The sickness had it's claws firmly around me, so I couldn't move!"

Gingerpaw nodded her head, and gave her silky fur a shake. "Brrrr! It's freezing!"

Willowpaw nodded in agreement. "Well, are you ready? I sure need some exercise!"

Her sister looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure? You haven't fully recovered from the disease yet."

"Oh, I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Now let's go!" Willowpaw rushed out of the clearing, Gingerpaw at her heals.

Willowpaw stopped to sniff the air. She scented mouse nearby, and wanted to be successful in this hunt. She wanted to impress everyone since she hadn't tested her skill in a while. Her eyes caught a flicker of movement in some fern bushes nearby. She immediately got into a hunter's crouch and started to stalk her prey. In a swift jump, and a flash of claws, she had caught the mouse. Gingerpaw nodded her head in encouragement and scented the air herself. Willowpaw notice her eyes go from side to side, and she immediately got low to the forest floor, letting her soft belly fur touch the ground. Suddenly she leaped after after a rabbit. Alarmed, the rabbit fled, but Gingerpaw was quicker. In one swift bite, she grasped it's furry neck and bit down hard. In seconds she had taken it's life.

"Good job!" Willowpaw meowed. As a kit, and young apprentice, Willowpaw had always been more talented than Gingerpaw, and Gingerpaw had always been asking her for help. Now, Willowpaw found herself admiring her sister's impressive skill.

By the end of the day, Willowpaw and Gingerpaw had caught an impressive catch…but Gingerpaw had done most of the work. They dropped some of it off at the camp, and the rest at the clearing. Willowpaw said good night to her sister, and sloped into the hollow log. She had lost all of her energy today hunting. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

**The names I was thinking for Robinwind were Robinheart, Robinwing, Robinflight, Robinthorn, and a few others but I decided on Robinwind. Thanks for all your helpful suggestions! **


	29. Chapter 29

Willowpaw looked up eagerly at Firestar. She had fully recovered from the sickness now, but there were still a few cats that lie at the Clearing. Firestar was just about to announce her new mentor. Even though the thought about not having Sleekstripe to mentor her mad her sad, she was impatient to start her training. The Circle of Death had gone on to long!

"Willowpaw, you are finally ready to take back you responsibilities as an apprentice, and since sadly Sleekstripe has died, you will need a mentor. Your mentor shall be…Spiderleg." Willowpaw bounded over to the black warrior and touched noses with him. She purred a quiet greeting to the tom.

Firestar spoke. "Spiderleg, I hope for you to pass all you have learned to Willowpaw."

Spiderleg nodded respectfully to the flame colored leader. Gingerpaw bounded over to sit by her sister.

"congrats! You finally get to start training again!" she mewed, and licked Willowpaw behind the ear. Willowpaw nodded excitedly. "who's training you right now, since Goldenstream is sick?"

"Thornclaw." She meowed and looked over at the tabby warrior. He was sitting with a group of other warriors, Spiderleg among them.

Brambleclaw trotted up to Willowpaw and touched noses with her, Squirrelflight right behind him. She purred loudly in greeting and rubbed her face against hers.

"We're so proud of you!" Squirrelflight meowed.

"You were very strong while you were sick, and you were one of the first to catch it." Brambleclaw mewed.

"We were very scared for you, but now we know you will be just fine. Train extra hard to catch-up to Gingerpaw." Squirrelflight mewed, she gazed down fondly at her. Willowpaw nodded. "I'm just glad I can visit with everyone again and return to my duties."

Brambleclaw touched noses with each of his daughters and strolled over to t he fresh-kill pile, but was stopped by Firestar's call.

"Brambleclaw, after your meal I need you to lead the evening patrol. Take Cloudtail and Stripedpaw with you." Brambleclaw nodded and grabbed a chaffinch to eat. Willowpaw watched the regular routines of the camp. There was so much she had missed. The camp was a weird place compared to the sick-filled Clearing. There, they were mostly out in the open, but here, they were protected by the rock walls. she watched as two kits strayed from the nursery. They were probably born shortly after she and the rest of the sick cats had started to shelter in the Clearing. She trotted calmly over to them and nudged them back into the protection of the nursery, their soft kitten fur rubbing against her nose, and the warm scent of milk drifted into her. The kits weren't ready to be aloud outside the nursery yet. They were to young. Willowpaw watched them nuzzle up to their mother, Sorreltail, who gazed down fondly at them.

"what are their names?" Willowpaw asked in a hushed tone.

"This one is Yellowkit." She licked a gray tabby she-cat with unusually long fur with yellow eyes. "And this one is Sparrowkit." the other kit was a brown tom with lighter flecks, his eyes were blue.

"They're beautiful kits." Willowpaw exclaimed, her eyes bright. She wouldn't mind having kits of her own when she was older. "But should go, and leave you with your kits." The orange tabby she-cat dipped her head respectfully and left to eat a meal with her sister, but Gingerpaw had already was sleeping. Then she spotted Pinkpaw choosing something from the fresh-kill pile. She dashed over to her and greeted her with a flick of the tail. "Can I eat with you?" Willowpaw asked. When the younger she-cat nodded, Willowpaw grabbed a mouse. The fresh-kill pile was low. Hopefully Firestar would send out a hunting patrol.

After the meal, Willowpaw began to wash her friend. It had been a while since she had shared tongues with anybody since Firestar had forbidden it as long as the sickness was still alive. By the time they were finished, most of the cats had retreated into their den, except for Firestar and Graystripe they were sitting next to the Highledge, sharing a few words. Just then, Brambleclaw rushed into the clearing, his fur bristling.

"Firestar!" her father hissed. "I bring news from the patrol." The cats that had been on the patrol with Brambleclaw settled themselves around Firestar and Graystripe. Willowpaw and Pinkpaw exchanged glances. She could smell their hostility.

Willowpaw tilted her ears forward, eager to listen to what the warriors had to say.

"We have scented ShadowClan in out territory!" Brambleclaw hissed.

Firestar shook his head worriedly, and Brambleclaw continue: "Remember what I told you a few weeks ago? That Russetstar wanted to hunt in out territory, and if we didn't allow her and her warriors to, then they would fight?"

"I'll fight until every single ShadowClan warrior is dead…or at least has a scar to remember me by!" Cloudtail hissed. Brambleclaw flicked his tail annoyed.

"What I'm saying is…since the Gathering is only in a few days…Russetstar will attack before then…or demand hunting rights at the Gathering." The dark tabby warrior meowed. Firestar shook his head. "But is ThunderClan ready for an attack? Some of us are still recovering from The Circle of Death." Firestar meowed.

"As long as we believe we're ready, then we can take on any battle." Graystripe mewed, his eyes wise. Firestar flicked his tail in dismissal. This discussion was over.

Xxxx

Willowpaw stretched and walked out into the clearing. The smell of fresh-kill drifted up into her nostrils and she ran toward it. She was starved! A big, fat, juicy, mouse was calling to her and her mouth started to water at the scent of it. As she prepared for one of the best meals of her life, and to sink in her fangs into it's big, fat, juicy body, a loud hiss sounded from behind her.

"Nope! The Clan is first! You hunt, Clan eats, then _you_ eat." Willowpaw twitched ears annoyingly at her mentor. _Ugh! _She thought. _But I am part of the Clan! _

A loud growl sounded from her stomach, and Spiderleg's hardly sympathetic gaze pissed her off. That mouse was meant for her to eat now! It was calling to her. She almost thought she heard it squeak, "Eat me!" Willowpaw rolled her eyes. She wasn't even used to an apprentice's schedule yet, after laying around for so many moons. She forced herself to stay calm and try to respect her mentor. She wanted Sleekstripe back. If only she were here now. She would let Willowpaw share the mouse with her or some other apprentice. Toms were so annoying…why hadn't Firestar given her a she-cat mentor? She got up and nudged the big mouse to the fresh-kill pile. And meowed: "So is that what we're doing? Hunting?"

Spiderleg nodded. "Today I'm going to test you on all your skills, to see how far Sleekstripe got with you." A flicker of sadness crossed his eyes as he mentioned Willowpaw's old mentor. Had they been close? She shuddered at the thought….

Xxx

Willowpaw's eyes flickered from side to side, aware of Spiderleg's gaze. She stalked steadily onward, trying to pinpoint the scent of the vole. She spotted it along the stream that was in ShadowClan territory and let her shoulders slope.

"Never mind!" she growled. She wouldn't be able to catch it now. She sniffed the air again. This time she scented mouse and heard it scrambling around in the weeds. She crouched low to the ground, belly fur touching, looking for where it was. Suddenly, with a flash of claws and a swift bite, she leaped onto it and killed it quickly. Spiderleg nodded his encouragement, but said nothing. It was almost sunrise, and she had been hunting all morning. Surely her mentor had recognized her skill in hunting and was ready to move onto her fighting skills.

A fast movement in the bushes nearby caught her attention. She sniffed the air again. It was a mixture of stale fox, rabbit, and even stronger, the scent of ShadowClan! Willowpaw felt the fur along her shoulders begin to bristle. "ShadowClan!" she hissed quietly, but loud enough for Spiderleg to hear. He followed her gaze to a set of bramble bushes, and meowed, "but are you sure that a ShadowClan warrior is hiding in there?" he asked, testing her skill. Willowpaw nodded. "Definitely."

Spiderleg scented the air and then asked, "How many?"

"One." Willowpaw paused, "Can we chase them out?"

Spiderleg nodded, "this will be a good test to see how good your battle skills are." Willowpaw twitched her tail excitedly. Still crouched low to the forest floor, she moved

quickly forward, planning to come up behind the trespasser. Luckily she was downwind, so the ShadowClan cat wouldn't be able to scent her. Her whiskers twitched and she yowled a battle cry once she saw the gray ShadowClan warrior stalking the rabbit she had scented. the cat turned around surprised, unprepared for Willowpaw's outstretched claws. The cat let out a screech of fury as Willowpaw landed on the cat's back. Instantly, she scented it was a she-cat. She raked her claws down it's back. The ShadowClan warrior yowled loudly in pain, and stud on her hind legs, but Willowpaw held on and bit down hardly into the warrior's shoulder. The she-cat twisted free of her grip and knocked Willowpaw off her paws. She blinked in the rising dust as the cat flung itself at her.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan hunting grounds?" Willowpaw hissed. Now the ShadowClan she-cat was on top of her, digging her claws deep into Willowpaw's soft belly fur.

"I need to feed my Clan." growled he gray she-cat.

"Well, find your own prey in your territory!" she retorted.

Digging her claws into the bigger cat, Willowpaw pushed with all her might to get the she-cat off. When it didn't work she recalled something her grandfather had told her. (Firestar) _"Pretend that your opponent won, and lie limp."_ His words echoed in her head. Willowpaw gave one last weak push and went limp. The she-cat hissed at her easily won battle, letting Willowpaw go. As the she-cat turned to go find the rabbit she ad been hunting, Willowpaw jumped, full-force, knocking the ShadowClan to the ground. Willowpaw jumped onto the she-cat and dug her claws in as deep as they would go. The gray cat let out a yowl of pain, so Willowpaw bit her shoulder and gripped hard, still piercing the she-cat with her claws.

"Playing tricks? Are we?" the gray she-cat meowed. Willowpaw only glared down at the she-cat and nipped her ear, as she started to let the cat go. As the ShadowClan she-cat fled, Willowpaw nipped at her heels, warning her to get a move on.

Willowpaw turned to her mentor.

"Good job! He meowed. You fought well for being sick all these moons. Sleekstripe taught you well."

Willowpaw nodded. Her eyes flickered from side to side nervously as she remembered leaving the camp to spy on training lessons. Sleekstripe wasn't the only one to teach her…

She was bleeding heavily from her shoulder, and blood trickled from a scratch on her nose. She limped over to her mentor.

"Are we finished for the day?" she asked exhausted. The gray ShadowClan warrior had put up quite a fight, and Willowpaw was amazed she ad won. When her mentor nodded she limped steadily forward to camp. Picking up the prey she ad caught along the way.

**I know the part when Willowpaw wanted to eat the mouse was really weird, bit I wanted to make sure y'all knew that Willowpaw really, really wanted it…and that it looked really good and advertising. **

**Cats that died from the sickness- Sandstorm, Rustpaw, Badgerpaw, Mousetail, Sleekstripe, Longtail **

**Other cats that have died in the story- Dustpelt, Ashfur, Rainwhisker (they died at the battle in the beginning of the story!) **

**Allegiances**

**Leader- Firestar **

**Deputy- Graystripe **

**Med. Cat- Leafpool, appr.- Hazelleaf- creamy she-cat, motherDaisy **

**Warriors **

**Cloudtail- appr.- Stripedpaw **

**Lightfur- appr.- light tortoishell she-cat, Pinkpaw (Lightfur's mother- Sorreltail **

**Goldenstream- golden tabby she-cat, appr.- Gingerpaw (mother- Sorreltail **

**Thornclaw- appr.- Gingerpaw (since Goldenstream is still sick he has been substituting for her **

**Berryfur- creamy tom, appr.- Silkpaw, ( Berryfur's mother- Daisy, Silkpaw's mother- Whitecreek **

**Spiderleg- appr.- Willowpaw **

**Brambleclaw **

**Brackenfur, still sick with the disease **

**Spottedfeather- tortoishell and white she-cat, mother Sorreltail **

**Mousetail- creamy she-cat, mother Daisy **

**Mistyheart- light gray she-cat, almost white - mother- Brightheart **

**Crowtalon- gray tom, mother- Brightheart **

**Queens **

**Sorreltail- kits- Yellowkit- gray she-cat with yellow eyes, Sparrowkit- brown tom with lighter flecks, blue eyes **

**Whitecreek **

**Squirrelflight **

**Daisy **


	30. Chapter 30

"We're going to train with Pinkpaw, Stripedpaw, and Gingerpaw today." Willowpaw looked up when she heard her mentor's voice.

"What about Silkpaw?" she asked.

"She's more advanced. And she'll be made a warrior any day now."

Willowpaw nodded and stretched her muscles. She had been bathing in the sun, waiting for Spiderleg to come and tell her what they were going to do today for training.

She looked across the clearing where Pinkpaw was sitting. Willowpaw ran over to her and twitched her whiskers in greeting.

"Hi, Willowpaw!" she mewed and nodded her head to the orange tabby she-cat.

"I'm going to train with you today. What do you think our mentors have in store for us?" Willowpaw asked.

Pinkpaw twitched her ears and answered, "I don't know…but since Lightfur showed me the Clan boundaries yesterday…today we'll probably do something easy."

Willowpaw shrugged. A loud yowl came from the camp entrance and Willowpaw noticed that it sounded from Thornclaw, Gingerpaw's substitute mentor. The other three mentors were gathered around Thornclaw, waiting to go out and train their apprentices. Willowpaw and Pinkpaw exchanged glances and trotted over to them. Stripedpaw and Gingerpaw were already there. Thornclaw twitched his tail as a signal to leave, and they left quickly.

Xxx

By the time they arrived at the abandoned Twoleg nest, the sun had started to rise.

"Today we're going to teach you how to fight." Cloudtail meowed. "Even though you still need practice on hunting, you will need to be ready if ShadowClan attacks. Yesterday, I heard that Willowpaw scented a ShadowClan warrior in our territory and she had to attack it. Now, if any of you find an intruder in our territory, you will know how do deal with it."

Each of the mentors spaced themselves out so each had room to train their apprentice how to fight. Spiderleg was waiting by a tree. Willowpaw nodded to him respectfully as he mewed, "I'm sure you won't have much trouble with this subject, based on how well you defeated that ShadowClan she-cat." He paused, "attack me!" he hissed.

Willowpaw thought quickly. If she hit at a side attack she would push him over and get his soft belly fur easily. She growled loudly and pushed her self to a slant, full force into the warrior's side. But as she hit him, Spiderleg moved easily to the side. She had barely knocked him off balance! Willowpaw hissed. As Spiderleg opened his mouth to say something, Willowpaw lunged for him again, this time getting him unexpectedly. She grasped his shoulders lightly, not wanting to hurt her mentor, and Spiderleg tried to get out of her easy grasp. As he tried, he toppled over, and his soft belly fur was open for Willowpaw to sink her claws into. Lightly she dug her claws into him. Spiderleg, nipped at her ear, and sunk his back claws into her leg. Willowpaw let out a yowl of alarm and instinctively sunk her claws as far as they would go into Spiderleg's belly. As Spiderleg let out a yowl of pain, Willowpaw realized what she had done. She quickly got off her mentor and nosed him to her feet.

"are you ok?" she asked.

Spiderleg nodded. "I'm fine. But you did well. If I were an enemy warrior, you would need to quicken your moves though."

"I didn't want to hurt you!" Willowpaw protested. "You saw how well I fought with that ShadowClan warrior!"

"Yes, but you almost failed." He meowed.

"Was that just one of your little tests?" she hissed. "I was also doing it for the sake of ThunderClan!" she sighed and lunged herself at the black tom, who was startled by her force, and she hissed loudly into his ear: "Fine if you want me to fight like you're an invader, and you want me to chase you out of my territory…I will!"

Spiderleg lashed his tail angrily from side to side. He sunk his claws deeply in to her legs, and she bit down on his shoulder. As he lunged for her ear, Willowpaw only bit down harder. As she felt Spiderleg's claws seeping father into her skin, she swiped her paw, claws unsheathed at his face. Blood trickled down from a scratch on his nose. By now Willowpaw's legs were screaming with pain.

She let go of her hard grip on his shoulders and got of the tom. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Spiderleg got to his paws and meowed, "I'm fine. I'm fine!" he mewed as Willowpaw nosed him. "But you did great!" he purred. "Let me teach you a different move."

Willowpaw nodded and forgot about her stinging legs. Spiderleg was impressed. She guessed all those extra training lessons had finally paid off. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan.

Xxx

A loud yowl sounded from the Highledge and Willowpaw got up out of her nest slowly. She sat next to Pinkpaw, who already seated next to her sister, Gingerpaw.

"Silkpaw's naming ceremony?" Willowpaw asked.

Pinkpaw shrugged. It had been two days since Spiderleg had taken her out to train her to fight. Willowpaw looked up expectantly up at the Highledge as Firestar began to meow, "Silkpaw you have trained long and hard and you are finally ready to become a warrior." He paused, "Do you promise to keep the warrior code and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" he asked. When Silkpaw nodded, Firestar meowed, "Then, by my powers in StarClan you shall now be known as..."

**Ok! What do you think Silkpaw's warrior name will be? Review and tell em your answers! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Softkit of PolarClan brought up one of my own questions…should there be a sequel…or should I stuff all my ideas for the story into _Storm of Wars? _**

**And…when and if Willowpaw becomes a warrior (MWHAHAHAHA!) what would you like to happen in the story? And what do you want her warrior name to be? **

"You shall now be known as Silkshadow." Firestar nodded to the new warrior. Silkshadow's creamy fur glistened in the sun as everyone chanted, "Silkshadow! Silkshadow!" the new warrior stood proudly, her tail high. Willowpaw ran over to and touched noses. She had never been close to Silkshadow, but she still wanted to congratulate her. Silkshadow had been apprenticed about a moon before her…but then Willowpaw had caught the Circle of Death…so she didn't get to spend much time with her.

"Congrats!" Willowpaw purred to the she-cat as her sister and Stripedpaw came over. Silkshadow nodded to Willowpaw and ran over to them. Gingerpaw nuzzled the creamy warrior friendily and purred loudly, as Stripedpaw touched noses with Silkshadow. It was obvious, that Gingerpaw had gotten to know these cats well…

xxx

It had been one day since Silkshadow's naming ceremony and the ThunderClan cats were getting ready to go to the gathering. Willowpaw wanted to know what ShadowClan had to say when Firestar challenged Russetstar for hunting in ThunderClan territory. When Firestar jumped up onto the Highledge, he didn't even have to call the familiar words. The cats were all ready going to sit underneath the ledge.

Firestar looked down at his clan and yowled: "I want Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Berryfur, Silkshadow, Willowpaw, Pinkpaw, Mistyheart, Crowtalon, Spiderleg, Thornclaw, Mousetail, Brackenfur, and Cloudtail to come to the gathering. The cat s that he called all followed Firestar out of the tunnel of thorns, and to the island.

Xxx

The island was covered in the scent of many cats. All coming from the other three Clans. Willowpaw nudged Pinkpaw and mewed softly into her ear, "this is your first gathering! And you get to go only on your fourth day of training!" Willowpaw could see that Pinkpaw was very excited. The little tabby she-cat purred loudly into her ear, "I know! I cant believe it either. I guess the other apprentices have gotten to go enough…and Firestar wants to let us get a chance to go to."

Willowpaw searched eagerly for a group of apprentices. She saw a group sitting a few tail-lengths away. Pinkpaw followed her and they sat themselves in an open space in the group.

One of the cats gave her a weird look. She smelled this tom was from RiverClan.

"Aren't you a bit old to be an apprentice?" he meowed, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

Willowpaw hissed, annoyed. "Well, at least I'm not puny and small like you. Actually," Willowpaw paused, "I got ill….with this terrible disease…and almost died…but I was strong enough to pull through and get better, when many cats died."

The RiverClan tom snorted and turned away. Pinkpaw twitched her ears in amusement.

"Don't listen to Smudgepaw." Mewed another RiverClan apprentice. She was a she-cat with pale gray fur.

Willowpaw blinked gratefully. "What's your name?" Willowpaw asked.

"I'm Bluepaw…and this," she pointed with her tail to a gray and white she-cat from WindClan. "is Lillypaw, and this is Wetpaw." The last cat was from Shadowclan. This tom was black with gray splotches. Willowpaw sat and talked to the apprentices until she smelled a familiar scent. Robinpaw!

Willowpaw nodded good bye to the other apprentices and left Pinkpaw with them. She looked around hoping to see her brother….

There! She found him. She slunk through several groups of cats before she mewed a happy greeting…almost making Robinpaw jump out of his fur.

The big brown tom turned around…his fur bristling.

"Don't scare me like that!" he hissed, than softened up when he saw the look on Willowpaw's face. "I'm sorry." He mewed rubbing his face against his sisters. "It's good to see you again. I've missed you."

"Than why don't you come back? You'd be welcomed back into ThunderClan." Willowpaw meowed.

"At a time I did want to go back to ThunderClan. But when things changed…and some cats began to get used to me…I liked the way life was in ShadowClan. And besides, I've lived most of my life in this Clan." he paused. "my heart lies with ShadowClan."

"But Robinpaw! Without you…" Willowpaw's voice faded. Robinwind gently licked his sister's ear.

"You don't know?" he mewed. Willowpaw looked confused. "About what?!" she hissed.

"I got my warrior name. I guess Gingerpaw didn't tell you! Because you haven't been to the gatherings and-"

Willowpaw cut him off. " I was sick. I couldn't go to the Gathering!" she retorted. "What's your warrior name?" she mewed excitedly, much different from her previous mood.

"Robinwind." He paused. "How are Gingerpaw and Rustpaw?" he asked. Willowpaw looked at him in surprise.

"Rustpaw has died." Willowpaw's eyes clouded with pain as she remembered her lost brother. "He died from the same disease I had. I was lucky. Many cats died from this disease.. and I was one of the first to catch it." She mewed sadly.

"Oh…" he put his head down and started to clean one of his paws. "So its just you and Gingerpaw now?" he mewed.

Willowpaw nodded. She watched as her brother's whiskers twitched and he turned around when he heard a voice Willowpaw didn't know. The cat behind Willowpaw was silver. Oh yeah! She knew this cat from the day she ran through her territory the night before she got sick. This must be Robinwind's mate!

"Silentstream!" her brother mewed in delight, his mood suddenly changing. He nuzzled up to her and walked through the bushes with the she-cat, flicking his tail in goodbye to Willowpaw. Willowpaw looked up at the Great Oak when she heard Firestar's yowl. It was time for the Gathering to begin!

Russetstar began with a loud yowl, almost all her ribs showed. "ShadowClan is still starving! And we are asking all the Clans once again to help us!" she stopped as loud yowls of disagreement rang through the crowd from the other three Clans. The ShadowClan leader's yowl sounded impatient as she tried to get the cat's attention again. "I am asking you for hunting rights in your territory." She turned to Onestar, who looked out over the Clans, as if looking for an answer. Then he spoke, his voice rang loud and clear. "Russetstar, I know how it feels to starve, but I had already allowed you rights until this Gathering." Giving the she-cat a look that made the ShadowClan leader bristle.

"Kits are dieing because of this leaf-bare! And it's not more than a moon or more till prey is great again. The snow hasn't even come yet!" Russetstar hissed, glaring at the WindClan leader. She continued, "Give us hunting rights, or expect a battle." Loud yowls of disapproval came form the WindClan cats and some hissed angrily at the ShadowClan cats sitting next to them. Some even got ready for an attack. Willowpaw saw that some of them were quite skinny too, and that sharing prey with an enemy Clan must be hard. Loud yowls of agreement sounded from the rest of the ShadowClan warriors though. They would support their leader and try to win this battle. Despite how skinny there leader as, these cats looked strong and well. Only a few showed signs of starvation. Onestar looked awkwardly at Firestar, and than to his Clan. He and Firestar had always been good friends, and Willowpaw could imagine that the WindClan leader might look to Firestar for an opinion almost instinctively.

Then Onestar spoke. "WindClan has there own problems to deal with. Sharing prey is hard enough during a cold leaf bare like this. Don't you think we are starving to?" Onestar leaped aggressively toward Russetstar and shoved his muzzle in her face and snarled loudly. "WindClan will be ready for your attack!" his tail lashed widely from side to side and he took his place on a branch lower than Russetstar, avoiding an angry swat from Russetstar as he took his position. The ShadowClan leader turned to Firestar, fire burning in her eyes. Willowpaw noticed with a frightened his, that storm clouds began to cover the full moon, and thunder began to rumble in the distance.

**So Review please and don't forget to tell me your answers….and I think there will be a sequel… but before I make up my mind…tell me what you want! **

**Oh…and sorry it took me so long to update! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry if this chapters a little on the aggressive side. **

Willowpaw was stunned by how aggressive the cats had become just over hunting rights.

It seemed as if the ShadowClan leader wanted more than just that though. Willowpaw was just close enough for her to hear Russetstar's quiet growl to Firestar. "You _must _let us hunt in your territory! Will you let a whole Clan be wiped, and then be only four Clans in the forest?" Willowpaw watched as the rusty leader sheathed and unsheathed her claws, back in forth. For a moment Willowpaw though she was going to begin pacing, but the ShadowClan leader only moved so she was face to face with the firey ThunderClan leader. Firestar held her icey gaze and let his ears lie flat against his head. "Your warriors seem to be strong, it's only you who is weak. I think you're planning more. I think you're planning to take over all the territory, by asking each Clan for hunting rights, and then soon after they allowed you and your Clan to, you would try to take over all the land!" Firestar snarled, keeping back a vicious bite he was tempted to aim at the ShadowClan leader. Russetstar only glared at him and turned to Mistystar, who only shook her head. A troubled look filled her eyes, and Willowpaw could almost smell her fear scent. A loud wind ruffled the cats fur and all heads turned to look up at the sky, but before any cat could speak, Russetstar let out a loud yowl, as if a signal to her warriors.

At once, the big and powerful ShadowClan warriors jumped into battle, screeching and howling, clawing at the enemy Clans. To Willowpaw's dismay, lithe shapes began to come out of the bushes, surrounding the Great Oak, and they began to fight alongside the ShadowClan cats. All of a sudden, the big clouds that started to cover the moon grew thicker, now covering the whole entire moon. It was almost to dark out to see anything. Heavy snow began to fall, and Willowpaw winced at the coldness they brought. As she gazed in horror at the fighting cats, she wondered desperately where ShadowClan could have gotten so many cats to outside to fight with them, but the thought was suddenly pushed out of her mind as a lean rogue lashed long and sharp claws on her side. Willowpaw hissed furiously and jumped swiftly onto her attacker. The cat wasn't as big as it had seemed to be in the shadows, but he was certainly strong. Willowpaw held a grip on the rogue's back and sunk her claws deeply into the cat's flesh and she let out a snarl of hatred as she sunk into her teeth in the cat's shoulder. The rogue yowled with rage and tried to throw her of his back, but stumbled to the ground. When the cat failed the attempt to get up again, Willowpaw clawed against the tom's ear and let out a purr of satisfaction as the rogue wailed in pain. "This isn't your battle! You have nothing to do with the needs of ShadowClan!" Willowpaw hissed and let the rogue go. She watched as it limped into the bushes, leaving a path of blood behind. Willowpaw remembered with a wince that they had broken the sacred truce, to meet at the full moon in peace, and now StarClan showed their wrath be sending a huge snow storm. Willowpaw could barely see through the cold white flakes of snow. She spotted a flame-orange pelt through all the snow, and realized that it was her leader, trying to reach the Great Oak. He was limping heavily and soon, a loner jumped onto the struggling leader. She ran over to try to help

her struggling leader, but before she could reach him, a ShadowClan she-cat jumped onto her back. With a jolt, Willowpaw recognized her scent, and realized that this was the cat she had fought with to get her off her territory. Willowpaw screamed in pain as she felt claws be raked across her flank and the cat whispered into her ear, her voice full of mischief, "So we meet again." And with that, the gray she-cat dug her back claws sink into Willowpaw's belly, allowing Willowpaw's blood to seep quickly through the gray cats claws and to stain the apprentice's orange fur. The gray she-cat looked into her eyes, there was no sympathy in the ShadowClan warrior's gaze, she just purred in amusement as Willowpaw tried desperately to claw at the enemy cat, each time becoming more weaker at the loss of blood. The gray she-cat had scored long gashes on Willowpaw's stomach she seemed to be kneading her paws with pleasure of seeing the orange she-cat in pain, flexing her claws in and out. With one last hiss a satisfaction, the gray she-cat sank her fangs into Willowpaw's throat, avoiding Willowpaw's shrill cry of agony. Suddenly everything stopped. No noise was made as Willowpaw's cry echoed through the clearing. As her eyes began to flutter and her hearing began o fail, Willowpaw saw the image of many cats circling her, all from ThunderClan. But one cat stood out of place. The orange tom stood rigid with horror and Willowpaw recognized him almost instantly:

Robinwind.

He dashed over to Willowpaw's side and lashed out at the gray she-cat, still clinging to Willowpaw's throat, as if she enjoyed her enemy's taste of blood. Robinwind jumped onto the she-cat, startling her. Willowpaw gasped for breath, wheezing in pain. The ShadowClan she-cat had made a killing strike…or at least attempted to, and Willowpaw feared that she had very little time to live. In the background of her fading senses, Willowpaw could hear the angry snarls of her brother.

"What do you think you're doing!" Robinwind hissed loudly, raking his claws across his Clanmate's face, controlled be rage.

"Know one places any claw on my sister!" he sunk his teeth into the gray she-cat's shoulder and spat into her face. "This isn't a time for killing! You know better than that!" he shoved the gray she-cat hard to the ground. By now, the she-cat was loosing blood quickly, and Willowpaw could see that she was struggling….but Robinwind was to busy getting revenge to notice how much pain he was causing the gray she-cat. Willowpaw got up on her paws, very wobbly in her footing, and limped over to her brother and mewed, "Robinwind…Don't" Robinwind suddenly stopped and looked at his sister. Willowpaw shook her head at her brother and he released his grip on his clan-mate, and the gray she-cat hissed loudly at Robinwind, but then collapsed to the ground, out of breath.

Willowpaw collapsed to, aware that she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. Her brother nuzzled her lightly, letting out a quiet wail of grief. Then yowled desperately, "is there a medicine cat anywhere?" by now, all the cats had stopped fighting, alarmed by Willowpaw's howl of pain. They all stood and watched, horror reflected from their eyes. Russetstar stared in disbelief at her warrior. She had great courage in Robinwind, and now her eyes were filled with dismay. She stalked angrily to the orange tom and yowled, _"What are you doing!"_ she glared at her warrior, "You have betrayed me! ShadowClan has no room for cats like you…with divided loyalties…." But before the leader could continue Robinwind interrupted. "I don't care. _You _have lead your Clan to break the warrior code, and now I have realized that my loyalties lie with my kin." He kept his leader's cold gaze and then looked up to the sky. Now, since the battle seemed to have ended, the snow was beginning to lighten. The wrath of StarClan was beginning to fade.

Mothwing trotted over to Willowpaw with a wad of spider webs around a paw that she had just gathered. She pressed gently against Willowpaw's throat, a worried gleam in her eyes.

_Is Willowpaw going to live? _Robinwind wondered with a chill.


	33. Chapter 33

"This isn't over!" Russestar yowlede angrily and headed toward her territory with her cats.

Willowpaw tried awkwardly to swallow all the blood that was clogging up her throat. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw the young medicine cat, Mothwing, helping her. Her apprentice appeared from the bushes, her mouth full of herbs. She dropped them, and began sniffing Willowpaw's wounds. The apprentice almost immediately started pressing cobwebs on the wound on her belly. Willowpaw gritted her teeth at the pain, but started to slowly fall into a deep darkness…

A starry cat ahead of her trotted up to her. She was a beautiful tortoishell and her eyes gleamed with stars and a wisdom that was beyond Willowpaw's knowledge. The tortoishell touched noses with her, and Willowpaw awkwardly returned the she-cats greeting.

_Am I n StarClan? Am I dead?! _Willowpaw shuddered at the thought. The tortoishell seemed to read her thoughts.

"Welcome to StarClan." She mewed gently. "I am Spottedleaf." Willowpaw nodded her at the medicine cat respectfully. She had heard so many stories about the beautiful medicine cat that had once lived in ThunderClan. Willowpaw couldn't help blurting out, "Am I really in StarClan?! Am I dead?!" Spottedleaf purred in amusement. "Well, you almost died. But I saved you." She mewed simply.

"What?!" Willowpaw mewed in disbelief. A StarClan cat saved her! What an honor!

"Well, we couldn't let you die. You still have a great future ahead of you. But where ever you go, you will still hold the scent of a StarClan cat in your paws."

Willowpaw hadn't understood a word she said. Great future? Carry the scent of StarClan in her paws? Willowpaw shook her head, but when she looked back up to where Spottedleaf had just been sitting, she was gone, but another cat had took her place, calling "Willowpaw! Willowpaw!" it was Mothwing, then she mewed, "I think she's d-"

Willowpaw's eyes flew open and looked around at the cats surrounding her. Firestar was among them, breathing heavily, but Leafpool was there to help him. No other cats had a serious injury except the gray ShadowClan she-cat Willowpaw had fought with. The she-cat was scratched up good by Robinwind.

"Willowpaw! You're alright?" the RiverClan medicine cat mewed in disbelief.

"I'm-" Willowpaw stopped as she started to choke up blood. _I thought Spottedleaf healed me! Oh Spottedleaf! Maybe I am going to StarClan, you were just warning me when you_

_told me, 'Where ever I go, the scent of StarClan will be in my paws.' _

"Here, eat this." the medicine cat apprentice mewed, "it will help to stop the bleeding." Her eyes were gentle as Willowpaw licked up the disgusting herbs.

Xxx

Willowpaw found herself to be in the medicine cat's den. A dark orange shape loomed over her, licking her ear occasionally. When it saw that her eyes had opened it let out a squeak of joy.

"Willowpaw! I thought we had lost you!" it was Robinwind. He licked her forehead anxiously as she started to wake up.

"Robinwind?" she croaked, "What are you doing hear? I thought we were in the ThunderClan medicine cat den, not ShadowClan's!" her brother purred in amusement. "Firestar said I could come back to ThunderClan, after I realized that ShadowClan has evil plans, I decided that my birth Clan is where I belong." Willowpaw tried to summon up a purr of joy, but it hurt to bad. Just then, another cat walked into the den. Gingerpaw!

Her light ginger fur turned brown in the darkness of the den, and she nuzzled up to her brother, and then, started washing Willowpaw's wounds. It felt so good to have her brother and sister with her, all they were missing was Rustpaw.


	34. Chapter 34

Light snowflakes fell to the ground and the sun shown weakly into the camp, providing little warmth. It had been a few days since the battle at the Great Oak, when the sacred truce was broken. Willowpaw was recovering from her injuries, but also the terror of almost dieing…again. In Willowpaw's life she had gone through many difficulties: learning of The Circle of Death, Rustpaw, Sleekstripe, and Sandstorm dieing, suffering the terrible disease itself…and having to sit in the same place for moons, wondering when she was going to die…and what it will feel like. Would death just come to her without her even realizing it? Would it come peacefully? Or would it be a surging pain…and have to suffer while going to the ranks of StarClan? Other hardships had been Willowpaw's delay in training. She was much more inexperienced than her sister…and Gingerpaw was about to be made a warrior. Also, the recent battle she had just fought, she had almost been killed.

Willowpaw twisted her head to wash herself. Spiderleg had promised to train as soon Leafpool said she was ready. He wanted to get her ready for the next battle. Firestar wanted to hurry up the training of the apprentices. ShadowClan could jump into the camp at any moment with their allies, and Firestar wanted to make sure his Clan was strong enough.

A soft mew told Willowpaw that her friend Pinkpaw was here. Willowpaw flicked her tail in greeting and sat up. She and Pinkpaw had become good friends since the young tabby cat had caught the sickness too, and they had recovered it together. Pinkpaw touched her pink nose to Willowpaw's, and she settled herself next to the orange apprentice.

"How are you?' she asked, looking over at Willowpaw's healing wounds.

"Oh, I'm fine, I think I can on with training again…but I don't know if Leafpool and Hazelleaf will me out of here. It gets kind of boring, just sitting around." They started to share tongues for a while and then it was night when Pinkpaw went back to the apprentice's den.

Xxxx

"I know she's better! I see her every once and a while sneak off and talk to her friends! Trust me, training will do her some good." Came a tom's soft meow. Willowpaw opened her eyes to see her mentor, Spiderleg, and the medicine cat, Leafpool meowing about something a few tail lengths away from where Willowpaw was sleeping. She yawned loudly to let them know she was awake. Leafpool turned her gaze from Spiderleg to the orange she-cat.

"How are you feeling?" the medicine cat asked.

"Oh…fine. I could do with some training…"

"Ok. You can go and train. But if one of your wounds opens up, it's not my fault. Go!" Leafpool mewed and walked over to a deeper part of the den, and started talking urgently to her apprentice.

"So, you're ready to train? Let's go!" Spiderleg meowed and ran out of the den, with Willowpaw right behind him.

"Today I am going to asses you on your hunting skills." Spiderleg mewed. "Hunt wherever you like…but remember, I'll be watching you." Willowpaw nodded and darted off into the bushes. She would head toward the dead log that marked the border with ShadowClan. She sniffed the air and caught a trace of rabbit, and mouse. She twitched her ears so that she could hear the heartbeat of the creatures. She notice movement near some bramble bushes and dropped low to the hunter's crouch. It was the rabbit, looking for food, it didn't notice Willowpaw. In a single pounce she swiftly grabbed at it. It started to flee, but Willowpaw was quicker. She sunk her claws into it, and bit it on the neck. It was her first catch!

The mouse she had scented was scuttling near the root of a tree. Immediately, Willowpaw got low to the ground, repeating her movements as she crept up on the mouse. She made sure she was downwind, and leaped forward. Another kill! She was doing good for prey being scarce. She guessed that they were all coming out because hunger made them. But they wouldn't find much food during leafbare.

Willowpaw continued, heading toward the log. As it came into sight, she noticed a swish of gray fur in t he bushes. Willowpaw quickly hid in the log, afraid that it could be the ShadowClan warrior that had almost killed her. She sniffed the air. ShadowClan scent was fresh, which mingled with the tempting scents of prey, such as rabbit, and there was

also some other cat scent she couldn't make out, one she had never smelt before. A gray rabbit darted from the bush. It was only a rabbit! No cats! Nothing to be afraid of. She couldn't believe she was afraid of a rabbit! Spiderleg had probably seen her, since he was watching Willowpaw. _I wonder what he'll think of me! Running away from a rabbit! _Just then black and white fur darted from the bush, killing the rabbit instantly. It was a cat, definitely a tom. Willowpaw sniffed the air. Not ShadowClan…it was that strange cat scent she had smelled a second before! This was an intruder, who _must _get off her territory!


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been updating as much as usual, and that my last chapter was really short! (well, some of it got deleted, so the chapter was a bit shorter than it was supposed to be!) it's just that I'm really busy, because I have loads of home work, and track just started, and I have to practice my instruments, and the list goes on and on! I probably won't be able to update next week because it's my spring break, and I'm going on vacation…(yay!) so I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible! **

Willowpaw let out a silent growl of dislike as the cat started to drag the rabbit away. He was taking prey that ThunderClan desperately needed. She immediately jumped out, lashing at the cat's disappearing tail. The black and white cat turned around startled. Willowpaw leaped onto the cat's back and sunk her teeth and claws deep into the tom's back. The tom let out a yowl of pain, as Willowpaw sunk her claws in deeper into it's shoulder. Instantly, the cat rolled onto it's belly, smashing Willowpaw onto he ground, and this loosened her grip. Seeing that this was his chance, the intruder jumped onto the orange apprentice, and sunk his long claws into her soft belly fur. Willowpaw screamed in pain as the cat nipped her shoulder. She started to wriggle to loosen the cats grip. This worked a little, so she tired to get a grip on his shoulder, but the cat knocked her head to one. Side. Willowpaw had underestimated this cat's strength and size. He was the strongest cat Willowpaw had ever fought with, and he was huge! Suddenly, a swift movement of black fur caught the Willowpaw's eye.

Spiderleg!

Her mentor had come to the rescue! The black warrior through himself at the black and white tom, and bit down hard onto it's neck. Willowpaw scrambled up to help, and bit down hard in one of the cat's forelegs. In what seemed only a second, the cat was desperately trying to flee from the ThunderClan cat's grips. Spiderleg stopped the cat in his tracks.

"Go home! And _never _take prey form our territory again!" Spiderleg chased the fleeing tom away toward Twoleg place, occasionally nipping at his heels. Willowpaw went to pick up the dead rabbit, and waited a second for Spiderleg to come back. The black tom returned with a mouse in his jaws a few minutes later.

"Who was that?" Willowpaw asked. "he didn't smell of any Clan I know."

"he's a kittypet. We've had trouble with him and his friend in the past, but I don't think he will come back for awhile."

They headed back to camp, gathering the few pieces of prey Willowpaw had caught, and taking the rabbit the kittypet had tried to steal. When they arrived in the camp, Firestar was on top of the Highledge, speaking to the Clan.

Willowpaw and Spiderleg quickly dropped the prey into the pile of fresh-kill, and went to join the cats for the meeting. Pinkpaw greeted her with a flick of the tail, and Willowpaw gave her a quick lick on the ear.

"I'm sure that ShadowClan will attack very soon! Probably in the next few days they will come to attack and take our territory! We must be prepared! I want the apprentices working extra hard, and I want patrols, and I need the elders, queens, and free warriors to go out and renew their battle skills! We must be prepared for this battle!" Firestar leaped off the Highledge and gathered a few of his warriors to talk. Willowpaw gazed upward at the sky, as if searching for an answer if they would win this battle of not. But the sun shone lightly, setting beneath the trees. Everything seemed peaceful. Birds sang, and prey ran about, searching for food. How could there be a battle at a beautiful time like this?

**ok! I know it wasn't as long as possible, but that's all I could do for this chapter, since I have a plan plotted out…and ideas for the second book! So it was kind of hard to extend the chapter when I have ideas now. So be glad I updated and plus I told you I have plans for the second book! And trust me, it will come out soon! Please review! **


	36. Chapter 36

The sun's early morning light was beginning to shine down weakly through the trees of the forest. Willowpaw had had the privilege of joining the dawn patrol with her mentor, Thornclaw, and Firestar leading the way to Twoleg place, where the black and white kittypet lived. As soon as Spiderleg had mentioned the little battle that he and Willowpaw were in to drive the intruder off ThunderClan territory, Firestar wanted to investigate, to make sure the kittypet had not come back to steal prey. When they reached the Twoleg place, there was no sign that the black and white tom had left his garden to enter ThunderClan territory. Willowpaw could smell that his scent was fresh, but he had taken Spiderleg's warning seriously, and not come back. Firestar nodded, satisfied, and meowed, "it looks as if he has stayed in Twoleg place, and there is no longer a threat of loosing prey, or a cat, like Willowpaw, out on their own being attacked. We'll head to the stream that borders our territory with WindClan, and renew the scents there."

"But Firestar, that's all the way on the other side of the territory! Wouldn't it make sense to just send another patrol up there?" Thornclaw protested. Firestar gave his warrior a hard stare.

"Thornclaw, it is certainly not like you to object from an order I give. You have always been loyal to my word. Or is there some reason you want us to avoid the stream for just a little while?" Firestar was loosing his patience, kneading his paws on the ground, and a look a look of displeasure written on his face. They were wasting time. When Thornclaw shook his head 'no', Willowpaw noticed that it was hard for the warrior to meet his leader's serious gaze, and turned his head away in shame. Firestar was right, Thornclaw had always been a loyal warrior, (not that objecting isn't loyal) and listened to his leader without question. Was her leader right? Was Thornclaw trying to avoid going near WindClan territory? But Thornclaw did have a point. It made sense to take another patrol to the stream and let other cats out and exercise.

"We shall go the stream, and f you don't want to come…go back to camp." Firestar growled and set a swift pace toward the stream, not looking back if Thornclaw had turned to leave. But the tabby warrior stayed with the patrol, his pace slowing with each step he took. That was odd. Was Thornclaw tired, or was he just disappointed that he had made his leader question his loyalty? They had only been out for a little while, wasting most of their time standing around arguing. _He's probably just upset, or maybe he didn't get a good night's rest. _Willowpaw thought to herself. While Willowpaw had been lost in thought, the rest of the patrol had gotten ahead of her. A loud yowl made her jump.

"Are you coming?!" Spiderleg turned to see Willowpaw straggling behind. Willowpaw sprinted until she caught up to the patrol. It seemed as if Firestar had picked up the pace form a fast trot, to a run, realizing that the sun was high in the sky. Willowpaw was almost out of breath when she caught the fresh tang of blood. Willowpaw stopped in her tracks. There was dry blood on the forest floor, and instantly, Willowpaw knew something terrible had happened. The rest of the patrol noticed to. Firestar's fur bristled from neck to tail-tip, as Thornclaw jumped back a tail-length and let a yowl of terror. Spiderleg almost seemed to shield her from seeing something up ahead…something that Willowpaw was afraid to see because the other cats thought it was so terrible. Firestar moved forward cautiously, keeping his mouth open to scent the air.

"WindClan." He mewed quietly but loud enough for Willowpaw and the rest of the cats to here. Willowpaw moved a few steps forward, following her grandfather, breaking the instinctive shield Spiderleg had made. What the sight Willowpaw saw was the worst thing a cat could have ever witnessed. Willowpaw gave a little yelp of horror and staggered back a few paces. She felt herself getting dizzy, ight on her paws, but kept her footing. The scene was unexpectable: the torn body of a cat lay a few fox-lengths ahead of her, there was a gash that went all the way from it's throat , and to slit the stomach open. There were other wounds of course, that looked painful, but were not enough to kill a cat. The WindClan warrior must have been fleeing from battle, or to go get help form ThunderClan, when the enemy followed them and killed them with a wipe of the claws. There was also a long wound on his back, just as long as the killing stroke, (the one from the throat all the way across the stomach was the killing stroke) that must of made the cat dizzy from the loss of blood when it had tried to flee or get help. The cat was covered in dry blood, and Willowpaw couldn't even make out the color of it's pelt. This cat had died a very painful death. Willowpaw slowly made her way over to Firestar, and asked, "Who is this cat? What happened?"

Firestar's eyes clouded with pain to know that a cat had suffered such terrible wounds . "I don't know who it was except that it was a WindClan warrior." He scented the fur between the dead warriors claws. "they were attacked by ShadowClan." He bowed his head for a moment and then mewed, "Thornclaw, Spiderleg, take the body back to WindClan camp, so it can be honored by it's Clan and share tongues with his Clan mates for one last time." Firestar instructed. "Willowpaw and I will go back to camp. I shall tell the Clan that WindClan has been attacked by ShadowClan and that our turn will probably be soon if WindClan lost the battle." He nodded to his warriors and turned swiftly back in the direction of the camp, almost running full speed.

Xxx

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl was loud and strong as he called his cats to the clearing. Willowpaw was already sitting near the base of the ledge and soon Pinkpaw came to sit with her. She nodded friendlily to the tabby apprentice and turned her head to listen as all the cats began to settle down.

"I have good news and bad news to report." Firestar started, then cleared his throat. "I shall start with the bad news so I can get off what I have to say out of my mouth." The cats shuffled uneasily when Firestar mentioned bad news. Some murmured worriedly to each other casting scared glances up at the Highledge.

Firestar signaled with his tail for silence. "today when I took a patrol to the steam that borders WindClan territory, we saw the most dreadful thing." Willowpaw listened as Firestar described what they had seen near the river…the poor WindClan cat had been ripped apart, and Willowpaw almost wanted to cover her ears as Firestar described the horrible sight to his Clan. Loud yowls of terror rang through the rock clearing and one wailed, "ShadowClan is going to kill us all! StarClan save us!" the cat looked up to the sky as if it expected that cats from StarClan would appear and tell them what to do. Willowpaw new that was hopeless thinking. Just then, Thornclaw and Spiderleg came bursting into the clearing. They looked as if they had seen a whole pack of badgers, and were fleeing in fright. Their faces were both stricken with pure terror and disgust, and Firestar invited them to come and tell the Clan what they had seen, knowing that something had happened to get them so spooked. Surprised, Willowpaw noticed that Thornclaw limped lightly, wincing in pain, but there was no wound on his shoulder.

Spiderleg spoke, "Firestar had told us to take the dead body of the WindClan cat to it's Clan," Spiderleg began and then gave the fiery tom a look as if asking him if he had already told the Clan about the WindClan cat that had been slaughtered. When Firestar nodded Spiderleg continued. "when we came in sight of the camp, a strong scent of rogue cats and ShadowClan cats, mingled with WindClan cats, came to us. As soon as got closer, we could see five cats guarding the entrance to their camp. They weren't from WindClan, so we left quickly, leaving the body behind a bush. I'm guessing that ShadowClan has taken over WindClan territory like we feared they would try to do, and soon they will come for us."

Loud yowls rang through he clearing once more, and some cats huddled together in fear. _If Shadowclan were to attack, _Willowpaw thought, _they would attack tonight. _

Firestar nodded to the two warriors and they left Firestar alone on the Highledge and settled themselves among the other cats in the clearing.

"Now, the good news." Firestar mewed, a glow of satisfaction on his eyes that replaced the scared look that had reflected in them not only a moment ago. "Gingerpaw, come forward." Gingerpaw, who sat a few tail-lengths away from Willowpaw, walked up awkwardly, not knowing was about to happen. There was a questioning look on her face, but then she nodded, understanding what was about to happen. Willowpaw didn't understand either for a few moments. What did Firestar want with her sister? Did Gingerpaw have something important to say to the Clan?

"Gingerpaw I have watched your training, and you are getting along smoothly." Firestar started when Gingerpaw had sat down a tail-length away from her leader. Her eyes gleamed with excitement, but she would never show just how excited she was to the Clan. The last of the setting sun's rays shown down brilliantly onto Willowpaw's sister's orange fur, making it shine with a new radiance. She was the most beautiful cat Willowpaw had ever seen, she realized with a jolt. Any tom would go after her, and one day, Gingerpaw would have kits of her own. It would be so terrible if she died in this coming battle. It would break Willowpaw's little heart, and if she did die, it wasn't a wound StarClan could heal like they had on the throat wound Willowpaw had received from the gray ShadowClan at the battle at the Great Oak. This made Willowpaw remember what Spottedleaf had said to her: "_where ever you go, the scent of StarClan will be in your paws." _ Willowpaw shivered at the thought. It was a great honor to be healed by StarClan, but what did it mean? Did it mean that she was half dead, and that she would die easier than a regular death? Willowpaw shook her head and focused on the two cats sitting on the Highledge.

"it is time for you to earn your warrior name." Firestar paused, and then continued, looking up at the sky. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked down at Gingerpaw, "Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" Gingerpaw's tail twitched and then replied calmly, "I do."

"then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Gingerpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as…Gingerflame. StarClan honors your bravery and will to help the Clan and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his muzzle on top of Gingerflame's head and she licked his shoulder respectfully in turn.

At once Willowpaw called out, "Gingerflame! Gingerflame!" and the Clan chimed in with her. she noticed Robinwind, sitting among the warriors, a tail-length away from Spiderleg, had a gleam of pleasure in his eyes. He stood up to meet their sister, and Willowpaw joined him, followed shortly by Pinkpaw.

Willowpaw gave her sister's ear a quick lick. "you're a warrior now!" she purred into Gingerflame's ear.

Gingerflame gave her a hard-stare for a moment. "But you should have been made a warrior with me!" she protested. "We trained together…for a while at least! Firestar should have postponed my naming ceremony until you were ready!"

"But _you _earned this ceremony! You've trained longer than me, and have the right to be a warrior. I'm sure we can sleep together in the warriors den soon. You'll have the company of Robinwind and the others. Even though Robinwind was made a warrior before you, doesn't mean you can't do the same things together that you would do with me." Willowpaw mewed, her voice gentle. She knew that sleeping in the warriors den together wasn't what was bothering her sister. They always did things together, ever since Rustpaw died, and Robinwind was captured. Willowpaw and her sister had steadily drawn further and further away from their two brothers, getting used to the presence of them that wasn't there anymore. But when Robinwind saw the evils of his ShadowClan, he decided to come back to his birth Clan, which made her and Gingerflame form a strong bond again with him.

Gingerflame nodded her head, but the look of disappointment, mingled with joy of becoming a warrior in her eyes.

"Congratulations!" Robinwind mewed at last, and Pinkpaw joined in, her gentle eyes met Gignerflame's for a moment until the tabby apprentice rested on the new warrior's shoulder encouragingly. This brought the life at camp swarming back to her, cats were gathered around, congratulating her sister, and calling her by her warrior name. She was proud of her sister. Gingerflame was obviously popular with the Clan. When Spiderleg came over, his eyes were filled with something Willowpaw couldn't make out…and before Willowpaw could make sense of the expression in the black warriors eye, he turned his back on her to speak with Gingerflame.

Xxx

Willowpaw was just getting ready to head to the apprentice's den for a good night's rest, when her stomach growled loudly. The camp was lit by a dim light coming from Silverpelt, and the half moon shone through some clouds. In the center of the clearing sat Gingerflame, her tail curled neatly around her paws, and a unreadable expression on her face. Gingerflame nodded to Willowpaw, but didn't say a word, because the sacred truce didn't allow her to.

Just as Willowpaw was going to pick up a good looking piece of prey, a loud yowling sounded from just outside the entrance to the camp entrance. A long streak of bad smelling cats burst into the clearing, avoiding the drops that they could have fallen into. _ShadowClan and their rogues!_ Willowpaw thought, disappointment flooding through her. Firestar leaped out of his den, to yowl his Clan to attack, then jumped on the nearest cat to him. Willowpaw felt claws scraping down her side, and turned to see a scrawny, black rogue with his ear torn. He hissed loudly and jumped onto her back, and they tumbled on the ground, a mass of screeching, and hissing fur. Willowpaw felt her heart stop as they came to an edge, and if she fell, she would die. It wouldn't be a wound StarClan would be able to heal She tried with all her might to loosen the cat's strange grip, but even when he saw the danger, the black cat wouldn't let go. _StarClan help! Please!_ Willowpaw prayed silently, and prepared herself for a terrible death.


	37. Chapter 37

Suddenly, a flash of ginger fur swiftly knocked off the black tom that was on top of Willowpaw. Willowpaw was just about to fall, when she felt teeth meet into her scruff. She heaved a sigh of relief as Brambleclaw gently dragged her away form the side of the rock, and saw that her sister was fighting the black rogue. (Gingerflame was the cat that knocked the cat off Willowpaw) Brambleclaw nodded quickly to his kit and then mewed, "Are you all right?"

Shock still overwhelmed Willowpaw, but she was all right, she would just need to find a safer place to fight. "I'm fine." She mewed. Brambleclaw gave her ear a quick lick before returning to the fight. Even though the battle had just begun, Willowpaw could see that they were badly loosing. ThunderClan was outnumbered by many. There were just as many enemies as there were all of the Clans combined. How had ShadowClan found so many cats to help them?

Willowpaw caught sight of her brother, fighting two cats, equal in strength and size to him. Willowpaw leaped to the rescue, but before she could help, she slammed to the ground when a cat crushed into. Willowpaw looked up to see a very familiar face. She hissed loudly in dislike and flung herself at the much bigger tom. This was the kittypet she had fought with the other day. ShadowClan had gotten help from kittypets to?

Willowpaw swiped her claws across the cat's face, blinding him for a moment as the blood dripped into his eyes, and bit down hard on his shoulder. The kittypet twisted and struggled to loosen Willowpaw's grip, but Willowpaw held on. She scraped her back claws furiously near the cats hind-quarters and purred with pleasure when the cat finally got away from Willowpaw and started to flee. Looking at the entrance to the camp,where the black and white kittypet had left, Willowpaw saw another cat leaving, limping badly. Blood covered his body, and Willowpaw could barely make out the cat's color of fur. Then she recognized the cat's face, as he turned back for just a moment, and then vanished through the fern tunnel. Willowpaw raced after him, and when she caught up with him she yowled, "Thornclaw!". He turned back to look into her eyes and then mewed, "What do you want?"

"Why are you leaving the battle? Even though you are covered in wounds, you cant just leave and then be tracked down like that cat from WindClan that we found on our territory. Go get help from a medicine cat!" she yowled and then nosed the tom. "You need to rest, I don't want you getting ripped apart like that WindClan cat." She paused. "I noticed that you were limping before the battle started. What's wrong?"  
Thornclaw sighed, and Willowpaw could see just how much pain he was in. before he could reply Willowpaw mewed, "Come on, you're bleeding badly, you can take shelter over here, away from the battle. I'll go and find you some spider webs." Thornclaw nodded weakly and limped slowly over to a clump of bracken where he could settle. Willowpaw noticed that he left a trial of blood behind him, just like the WindClan cat had. Not faraway, Willowpaw found a spider web, she rapped it around her paw, and ran over to Thornclaw, quickly pressing the webs on his worst wounds.

"Thanks, this really helps…but you should-" he was caught off by a furious hiss just behind them. A huge tabby tom with a scared muzzle thrust his way into the bracken. Willowpaw quickly pushed him out and raked her claws hard against his sighed. As the tabby yowled in pain, Willowpaw pushed him down onto his back so she could jump onto his belly. The tabby was quicker than Willowpaw though. He aimed a killing stroke down her throat and across her belly, just like the way the WindClan cat had died, but Willowpaw neatly dodged the attack, and jumped onto his back, sinking her teeth into his neck, and also had a firm grip with her claws on his shoulders. Suddenly, the cat made a little tip to the side and neatly got away from Willowpaw. She lost her balance for a moment, and during that time the tabby swiped his claws across her face. Willowpaw shrieked in pain, and tried to rake his shoulder but blood oozed from a long scratch on her forehead and dripped into her eyes. She was blinded by her blood! She felt the weight of the tom fall onto her and the tabby quickly sliced open her back. She felt the blood rushing down her legs, and felt light-headed. Willowpaw staggered to one side. As Willowpaw fell to the ground she felt hot breath in her ear. "You loose missy." The tom hissed quietly into her ear. He dug his claws deeply into her shoulders before tearing them out. Willowpaw yowled in pain once more. The tom made his way into the bracken, where Thornclaw was sheltering, and just as Willowpaw fell into unconsciousness, she heard a loud, piercing cry.


	38. Chapter 38

**i am sooo sorry! i havent updated in so long, and i have been feeling like i should for a long time, but i never got to it. i really enjoyed writing this chapter. R&R! please! **

"Willowpaw...Willowpaw wake up."

A soft voice was calling. Willowpaw weakly lifted up her head. A sleek-furred tortoishell she-cat was sitting in front of her.

"Spottedleaf?" Willowpaw whispered. "I'm not in StarClan, am I? I'm not dead, right?"

Spottedleaf sighed. "Well…remember when I told you that the stars would always be in your paws?"

"Sorta."

"Do you know what that meant?"

Willowpaw shook her head.

"it meant that StarClan gave you another life, but you would die easier than a regular cat. You were sort of half alive."

"half alive!" Willowpaw whispered. "How strange!"

"Willowpaw, I don't want to disappoint you, but you have joined StarClan. Its official. StarClan can't control everything. You were the chosen one. But our plan has failed. Your destiny…has failed."

Willowpaw felt horrible. It wasn't her fault that ShadowClan was going to take over all the Clans. How could she be the chosen one when she was only an apprentice! Sudden anger roared inside of her. "Then if you say everything has failed because of me, why don't you let me go back where I belong!? You've done it before! Now give me back my life! This is not where I'm meant to be! I'm supposed to be down there, fighting for my Clan!" Willowpaw yowled, lashing her tail, fur bristling.

"Willowpaw," somehow Spottedleaf managed to speak in a clam voice. "it's not that easy." She ran her tail over Willowpaw's back, but Willowpaw leaped away from her with a hiss.

"Everything has failed because of my death. Evil will take over the forest. Good cats will suffer. And you're not going to do anything about it! You were part of the Clans once! You sill are. You can't watch them die. You have to do something!" Willowpaw's voice was rumbling.

Spottedleaf shook her head. "I told you, StarClan can't control everything." Her eyes were filled with sympathy and sorrow. "but that doesn't mean that I don't love them." Willowpaw glared at the StarClan cat. This wasn't fair! With a final frustrated hiss, Willowpaw swung around and rushed into the forest beyond her. Somehow, she would find a way to get out of this place. She couldn't join StarClan yet. She had to fulfill her destiny.

Xxx

"No!" Gingerflame rushed out the ThunderClan camp. She had heard a ThunderClan cat cry. Thoughts of death and wounds of her clan mates were swirling through her mind. But she couldn't let that distract her. Suddenly, Gingerflame came to a stop. A still, orange body lie in front of her paws.

"Willowpaw!" Gingerflame yowled. She pushed her nose eagerly into her sister's fur, but she felt no movement. Not a single breath came out of her sister's body. Gingerflame sighed and then studied her sister. A long wound on her back ripped through her fur. It looked painful, but not enough to kill a cat. They would lose enough blood to weaken them, but not quite kill them.

"But how…?" Gingerflame whispered, "Why…?" An unbearable sadness swept over her. Her sister, Willowpaw, was dead. It was something she would have never even thought of. Sure, Willowpaw had almost died many times, but had always pulled through. She was one of the strongest cats Gingerflame new. One of the bravest. As she got up to go back and fight, a huge tabby tom with a scarred muzzle leaped from a clump of bracken.

"This one should be easy." The tabby growled to himself. "She's nothing but a scrap of fur." With that the tabby through himself at Gingerflame. Expecting the attack, she dodged the tom neatly, and then swiped her claws across his face.

"Arrr!" the tabby shook his head angrily as blood droplets dripped into his eyes. Gingerflame jumped onto the tom's back, and dug her claws deeply into his flesh. With a quick bite to his shoulder, she whispered, "How many have you killed? How many lives have you took?" Anger now flaring inside of her, she dug her claws deeper. The tom was twisting and turning underneath Gingerflame, trying to escape.

"How many!" Gingerflame yowled, "Answer me!"

"Enough to win this battle. You're Clan is puny. That cat over there-" he flicked his tail over to Willowpaw. "was easy."

"You killed her!" Gingerflame hissed. She shoved the tom hard against a tree. The tabby shook his head in shock. Gingerflame leaped at him, and , with a flick of her paw sliced open his side. Blood oozed from it, running down his massive legs.

"Get out!" Gingerflame growled. "You're no Clan cat. You don't follow the warrior code. There is no honor to you're name."

The tabby glared at Gingerflame, and then pulled itself up. He didn't try to attack her. He just simply walked away, but limping terribly.

When the tom was out of sight, Gingerflame ran over to the clump of bracken where the tabby had come from. As she pushed her way through, the scent of blood was strong, and a few scattered droplets of it lay on the ground. Hidden by the bracken was a cat with golden tabby fur. Gingerflame knew who it was right away. Thornclaw.

Gingerflame rushed quickly to his side. His stomach was ripped open, and so was his back, just like the WindClan cat. It was a terrible sight to see: his fur so darkened with blood that you could barely see his golden stripes, one of his ears ripped, and a small gash just above his eyes. Gingerflame pushed her nose into his fur and was surprised to feel that he was breathing. He was taking the tiniest of breaths. Relief flooded her and she started to lick the blood off of his eyelids.

"Thornclaw. I'll go and get a medicine cat, stay alive…ThunderClan needs you're strength and courage." Gingerflame breathed in deeply. She knew deep down that ThunderClan wasn't going to win. No matter how hard they fought, ShadowClan had many more cats than them. She shuddered. With one quick glance at Thornclaw, Gingerflame hurried out of the bracken, and into the battle.

**i wont be able to update for about another 2 and a half weeks, i'll be on vacation, and i'm leaving today. i hoped you enjoy my story! please review! **

**oh and, what should happen to Willowpaw? should she find a way out of StarClan, or hunt with her ancestors now and walk in warrior's dreams?  
**


	39. Chapter 39

As Willowpaw traveled through unknown StarClan territory, she began to think that she was traveling in circles. Every tree looked the same! But when she reached a small clearing, she knew that she was traveling straight. She had not been here yet.

A few fox lengths away a fog started to gather, so thick that Willowpaw couldn't see into it. Cautiously, she walked into it , the fog swirling awkwardly around her paws. As she traveled a bit deeper into the darkness, she was surprised to hear that someone was calling her name in the distance. Willowpaw eagerly sniffed the air, but the fog took away all the regular scents of the forest. She started to walk quicker to the voice as it kept on calling her, it seemed to pull her to it. As she got closer. Willowpaw called, "Who's there? Can you help me?"

Willowpaw paw heard a gruffly purr, and then an answer: "of course I can help you." The voice seemed to move all through her fur, like wind tugging it the wrong way. Willowpaw suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness, but if she wanted to get out of this place, then she had to stay here, and listen to this strange cat's plan.

Willowpaw felt a cat move beside her, much larger than her self. "Come over here, where I can see you better…Willowpaw." The cat's voice almost sounded sly. Who was this cat?

As the strange cat led her through the mist, Willowpaw noticed that she was able to see the color of his fur, and then a few rabbit hops before her. The tom was a massive tabby, and when he led her into a place that she could see him clearly, but the light was still dark, she noticed that he had amber eyes, a scar on his muzzle, and the longest claws she had ever seen. She recognized this cat with a snap, even though she had never met him. It was Tigerstar.

"So, you want to go join your clanmates again?" Tigerstar meowed.

Willowpaw nodded her head. "I have to go down before the battle ends, I have to go even if we do loose. I can't stand to be away from them, when I know that they are in trouble. StarClan depended on me and I failed." Willowpaw put her head down in shame.

"Well here, you can't fail. I chose not to walk with StarClan because of the fate that comes to good cats like you." His eyes gleamed as if he was remembering some cat's death that was like hers. (Hawkfrost and Tigerstar himself)

"So you can help me?" Willowpaw mewed eagerly, she was a bit suspicious about this cat because of the tales that she had heard about him. But he seemed nice, and he knew a way out of this place.

"off course, but you have to let me do one thing,"

Willowpaw twitched her ears, moving them forward in a gesture to hear what he was going to say, even though he was already speaking loud enough.

"let me walk in your dreams."

Willowpaw screwed up her face. Can't cats that are dead already do that?

Tigerstar seemed to know what she was thinking. "I can't get to cats that StarClan has already laid out a good destiny for, but I was able to talk to my sons."

Willowpaw blinked. She didn't like the sound of it…but if it was the only way than she would allow this. "Ok, just let me live again so I can help defend my Clan."

Tigerclaw seemed to have some evil look in his eyes as he stared at his son's daughter, but then it banished as he meowed, "Of course. Come this way."

The huge tom laid his tail on Willowpaw's shoulder as he led her along a crooked path. Dead trees loomed over head, and the sky was black. The stars here were an icy, cold color, not welcoming and warm compared to those of the warriors of StarClan. Willowpaw felt chills run along her spine as they traveled along the cold forest floor. Just up ahead their was a little gloomy pool of water, sort of like the Moonpool, except that no stars reflected in it. The water seemed to go on for a hundred feet down. Any cat would drown here…but you couldn't die once you're already walking among the stars…could you? Willowpaw shuddered. She hoped that they would keep on walking, and pass the pool and leave it far behind, but Tigerstar stopped right in front of it. A feeling a dread crept into her body, spreading from nose to tail-tip. She hoped that she wouldn't have to drink this water. It wasn't part of StarClan. It was of where Tigerstar walked and everything else evil…

But to Willowpaw's surprise, Tigerstar said in a low voice, "Jump in and don't come out until you have reached the bottom. If you chose not to, you will wonder in this territory forever, and not be able to reach StarClan on your own…it is hard to find their territory, and I nor anyone else will help you."

Willowpaw gulped, and then forced herself to nod. She wasn't going to back down now…this was her only chance to get back to ThunderClan.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Good, good." Tigerstar purred, "Now don't forget…I wont leave you."

That's right! He would walk in her dreams just like a StarClan cat would. That was not comforting to remember. This cat was scary enough meeting once…but almost every night?! _I just won't go to sleep…_Willowpaw thought, half joking.

"Are you going or not?!" Tigerstar growled with impatience. Just then, he pushed her into the dark pool. It's cold water seemed to grip her and pull her down deeper and deeper until Willowpaw thought she would explode. She couldn't breathe at all, and Tigerstar just pushed her in without her being able to gather her breath!

As she sank deeper in deeper, her fur began to feel stikcy against her skin. It felt like millions of tiny worms were pushing their way through her fur…eating her body. She squirmed about trying to get the feeling away. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe Tigerstar had lied to her that this pool would take her back to her Clan. But all she could do was wait and see. As she fought for breath, Willowpaw thought she could see something orange a little while away from her. It almost seemed impossible, but the dark water was getting clearer. Just as she started to loose consciousness, she started to move closer and closer to the orange thing, and realized what it was.

It was her dead body.

Just then, Willowpaw fell into a very dark sleep…

Xxx

"I need a medicine cat!" Gingerflame yowled as she entered the camp. Hazelleaf seemed to hear her cry.

"I'm coming!" the young apprentice meowed form across the clearing. The creamy she-cat dashed into the medicine cat's den to grab some herbs. A few moments later, Hazelleaf was hurrying over to Gingerflame, her mouth stuffed with herbs."ok, where is the hurt cat?" Hazelleaf asked calmly. Gingerflame was amazed at how relaxed she was. It was the middle of a war, and cats were yowling in rage!

"Out here…let's go this way. I don't want any one to see us. Some of these ShadowClan cats and others are crazy." Hazelleaf nodded and followed the orange warrior. Gingerflame squeezed through some bushes that led to the area where the cats made their dirt. But she avoided it and walked right past the main entrance that led to the ThunderClan camp. Quickly, Gingerflame dashed into some bracken, and led the medicine cat apprentice to Thornclaw.

Gingerflame heard Hazelleaf gasp in shock. "Who did this?" she whispered.

"I chased the cat off. He also killed…he killed my sister." Gingerflame's voice filled with grief as talked about her dead sister. But she couldn't think about Willowpaw right now if she wanted to fight. She couldn't be distracted.

"that's terrible! I never thought that Willowpaw would die so soon…she was so strong." Hazelleaf's voice was soft with grief to. She swished her tail across the orange warriors shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"Now, let me take a look at Thornclaw. You go back into the battle, ok? ThunderClan needs your strength."

Gingerflame nodded and ran out of the bracken and into the fight. Immediately she saw her brother battling three cats. He was fighting very bravely, but he was buried underneath them. With a yowl of anger, she thrust herself at one of them, slashing her claws against one's face (a white tom), while kicking the another one with her back legs, which sent it flying across the clearing into Cloudtail. Cloudtail immediately turned on the cat and slashed his claws at it, the enemy cat gave a yowl of surprise, but then started to fight Cloudtail.

The white tom shook the blood away from his eyes, and growled loudly as he through himself at Gingerflame. She jumped a step forward, under his belly, and when her opponent seemed confused, (where'd she go? That's what the white cat is thinking…) she started to claw his back legs and grabbed a hold of his tail, sinking her teeth in until she felt bone. The tom hissed angrily, and through himself at her, trying eagerly to reach her throat.

Suddenly a loud yowl sounded from the camp entrance. The white cat and Gingerflame both turned their heads to see who it was. Thoughts rushed through Gingerflame's mind. Maybe more enemies are coming, or help! But as the cat that yowled charged into the camp, Gingerflame's mouth dropped open in surprise. She couldn't believe who it was…

**Who do you think it was? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been writing it for a few days, because I needed to take some breaks… **

**Please review! **


	40. Chapter 40

**This is the last chapter to the story! But have no fear…a second book is coming! **

**Oh and sorry it took me so long to update again. I just have to be in the mood to write…and lately I haven't been. I hope you like it! **

Willowpaw dashed into the clearing, and jumped on the cat nearest to her. it was an orange tom. She sliced her claws across the tom's shoulders and dug her claws into his back legs. The tom squirmed about underneath her, and finally got away from Willowpaw's grip and ran out of the clearing.

Willowpaw looked around. To her dismay, ThunderClan was still loosing. An orange flicker caught her eye. Firestar was running across the clearing to Highledge, a gray she-cat running after him. It was the cat who tried to kill her so many times! Willowpaw yowled in disgust and chased after the she-cat. But before Willowpaw could reach her, the gray she-cat jumped onto Firestar's back and ran her claws against his back and sank her teeth into his neck.. Firestar struggled to get away from her, but he was to weak. As Willowpaw watched in horror, he collapsed to the ground, and now his throat was an open target. Just as the gray she-cat was about to plunge for his throat, Willowpaw sprinted over, and yowled, "Noooooooo!" Willowpaw knocked the gray cat off his back and blinked quickly at him before jumping onto the gray cat, and sinking her claws into her soft belly.

"You again." The gray she-cat growled in disgust. "You should have died moons ago."

"Well, at least I was strong enough to live." Willowpaw hissed back., and sliced her claws across the she-cat's face. Blood dripped into the ShadowClan cat's eyes, making her blind for a moment. This made the cat even angrier. With a loud yowl, the she-cat rolled out of Willowpaw's gripped, which made her fall to the ground. As Willowpaw dragged herself up, the gray she-cat aimed to jump on top of her back, back Willowpaw was ready. she neatly stepped aside, and then, seeing that the gray she-cat was confused, she let out a _mrow _of laughter and jumped onto her back.. The gray she-cat hissed furiously, and jumped around, tossed and turned, trying to get Willowpaw off. But she had a good grip, her claws deep inside the cat's shoulders. Willowpaw sank her teeth into the cat's neck, until she could taste blood. Just then, the Shadowclan warrior rolled on the ground, and right when Willowpaw was going to get smashed to the rocky surface, she jumped off her back. The gray she-cat got up and hissed with dismay. She lunged herself at Willowpaw, and before Willowpaw could dodge, the gray cat sliced her claws against her face, just like what Willowpaw had done to her. Willowpaw shook her head as she felt blood well-up and drip into her eyes, making it hard to see. She sniffed the air. The gray she-cat had moved on.. When Willowpaw was able to see clearly again, her heart was filled with dread. Four cats were circling around Firestar, and three were stationed around them so cats couldn't get through to help him. Willowpaw ran over there, eager to help anyway, but she couldn't, a rogue cat jumped on her and held her back. It was the same for all the ThunderClan cats. They were so outnumbered, that almost every cat in ThunderClan was guarded by two enemy cats. All the dens were guarded by two cats, and so was the main entrance to the camp. No cat could get to Firestar and help him. Willowpaw struggled to get away from the enemy cat that held her down, but it was to late. One dreadful yowl filled the air, and it was all over. Firestar was dead.

**I know it's really short. But please review!  
**

**The second book will be called 'Shadowed Forest'…so keep an eye out for it if you want to see what happens to Willowpaw and the Clans! **


End file.
